The Kiss of Life
by lunastars
Summary: Dominic Toretto's life was turned upside down when he found out the love of his life was in fact still alive. Now three years later, Dom feels like he has been brought back to life and is living a breath of fresh air, but how long will that last and will he be able to get and maintain the apple pie life he sets out for? - SEQUEL TO THE VISION OF DEATH, rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**Important Author's Note  
**_To start with this is a sequel to my story The Vision of Death, I'm not entirely sure how much of that will be mentioned but either way it's up to you whether you read that one or not. _

_I'm so happy that I finally got round to writing this. I decided to wait until I saw Fast Six and my exams finished, which I've seen and they are. Six was an amazing instalment to the series and I would love love love to see it again._

_Lastly, please don't let the time jump between this and the prequel put you off. It helps a lot with the story. You'll get to know all the important bits along the way._

* * *

_Three Years Later..._

Dom's POV

I stood in the doorway of the living room, leaning against it, as I watched Letty. She was lying on the couch with her knees drawn up. Lila was sat on Letty's stomach with her back to Letty's knees. Her hands were on Lila to make sure she didn't fall as the little girl started to talk away. It was hard to believe that Lila was four now, four years old yesterday but still four nonetheless.

As I thought about it Daniel came running into view, stopping by Letty's side. He too started to talk away to her. When we first met Daniel it was hard to believe that he was only about four months older than Lila but now those four months didn't even seem to be there. Both of them were walking, talking and causing so much trouble that it was hard to keep up with them. And it didn't help with the newest addition to the family, little Jack at two years (three years old in three months' time). I wondered how Mia and Brian coped with two kids so close to each other in age. But then seeing any of the kids laugh or just be their innocent, care free selves I knew I'd swap places with Mia and Brian any day of the week.

"She's good with them," Brian said, appearing beside me just as Letty tickled Lila and moved her hand to get Daniel too.

"She is," I agreed.

"Have you brought it up again?"

"She's not ready."

"I don't want to sound insensitive or anything," Brian started. "But it's been three years Dom, you both still have your own places. I know you don't want to rush her into anything or give her any reason to walk away but maybe it's time to talk about really moving on."

"You make it sound worse than it is, she practically lives at mine, she just likes having her own space," I shrugged. "As for everything else we agreed to take things slow. So no matter how much I want kids I'm not going to force her to go through that again. You didn't see the way she looked at me the last time I brought it up."

"She's scared," he said in understanding. "But she won't be going through it all alone this time. Give her all the time you want but I think if you just let her know that we'll all be there and that she can get as much medical care as she wants then things might be a bit different."

"Well I was going to ease back up to that conversation." I smiled one more time at the scene in front of me before turning to look at Brian. "I was thinking about asking her to move in permanently, give her the choice of my place or hers."

"Don't tell Mia," Brian begged. "She'll never stop talking about it and you know she'll be on you until you ask Letty."

"Trust me, you're the only one knowing until after I talk to Letty and get an answer."

"I think she'll say yes," Brian mused. "She seems settled now, y'know? She's like a new and improved version of the old Letty. Well, that's what Mia said anyway. She's still that take-no-attitude-from-anyone one-of-the-guys kind of girl, but she's more aware, more able now."

I nodded in agreement. "But she's still not as secretive and skeptical of us like she was when we first got her back."

"Yeah, she really does trust us all now," Brian smiled. "And I think it helps that Eric, Daniel and Carmen have all settled here really well."

"Well, I'm not going to be talking myself out of this," I sighed. "So either way I'm asking her."

* * *

I tried not to laugh at the chorus of groans that went around the table. Once again we'd eaten ourselves silly, and after how much we ate at Lila's party it was probably a really bad idea. Even so everyone looked pretty satisfied even if we were all fit to burst. Lila and Daniel ran around the garden together, completely unaffected by all the food they'd consumed. Mia and Carmen had tried in vain to get them to stop so they wouldn't be sick, while Brian just sat back with Jack and stayed out of it. When Brian wasn't looking I rolled Jack's Dodge Charger toy towards him, but when Brian noticed he shook his head at me and pushed one of the Skylines in front of it. It had been an ongoing thing, I preferred the Charger, he preferred the Skyline, and we both couldn't wait to see which one Jack liked. Daniel wasn't into cars that much and Lila was into them but not enough to care about a favourite, it all fell onto Jack.

When I wasn't subtly rolling his Charger over to him I was changing between talking to Carmen and her boyfriend John, helping Mia, sitting and talking with Letty or chasing the kids around the garden. But in the end (although I'd never admit it out loud) my age caught up with me and I had to just sit and decide not to move for a week. Letty chuckled at that as she sat beside me and propped her feet up in my lap. I squeezed her leg a little too hard when she did chuckle, causing her to stop and glare at me instead.

"Brian keeps looking at me."

I raised an eyebrow at the statement. "Looking how?"

"Just looking," she shrugged. "Like he knows something, he doesn't, does he?"

"You'd have to ask him," I shrugged, making a mental note to hit Brian upside the head.

"_Dom_," she said sternly.

"Fine, I was going to wait a couple more days and ask properly, but..."

"I swear if you get down on one knee you won't be getting up again," she warned.

I chuckled a little at that. "No, I'm not proposing."

"Then what?" She sat up, bringing her feet back to the ground.

"I just wanted to suggest living together," I shrugged, trying to act like it wasn't a big deal. "Your place or mine, but I figured we're always with each other so maybe it's about time."

She smiled, so big she was close to laughing. "I thought you were never going to grow some balls and ask."

"I did ask!" I defended.

"Yeah, Dom, over a year ago, it's probably closer to two years ago now," she laughed. "And you asked me to move into your place not long after I'd finished decorating my place. I wasn't going to just up and sell her after all that work."

"_That_ was what stopped you?" I asked, mouth following open slightly.

"Well yeah, you never asked for a reason, you just accepted my no," she shrugged. "I wasn't going to explain myself if you didn't want to know."

"I'm assuming this means we're moving into your place?"

She grinned and propped her feet back up in my lap. "Like you have to ask."

I rolled my eyes at her as I relaxed into my seat. So for almost two years I'd been worried to even ask Letty to move in with me when the only reason she didn't the last time I asked was because she refused to sell her newly decorated house. Here was me thinking that maybe she wasn't ready to live with me, that maybe she was scared, but no. I realised I never asked for a reason when I brought up the idea of kids either. Sure she looked terrified but maybe it was something else. I squeezed her leg again, gently this time as I thought about the next step I wanted to ask her about.

* * *

**A/N: **_I know not a lot happened and it's short but I'm trying to ease myself in so think of it as a teaser of sorts, a gentle opening. I want to have a lot of this family life and getting used to the life they have now but there will be drama at some point and there'll be a lot more happening after this chapter._

_R&R_


	2. Chapter 2

Letty's POV

Moving things around to make room for all of Dom's things took a lot of effort, or rather it took Mia a lot of effort. As soon as she had heard she was over in a flash. I knew as soon as she started moving things without asking that Dom had refused her help to pack. I cursed the fact that she had gone to him first meaning I couldn't say no. So instead I sat around and just agreed with all the changes she made, every so often stepping in when there was something I refused to have moved.

"I know we've only just got back to normal," Mia said suddenly. "But we can talk, right?"

I thought about that a moment and it was a thrill to see that without much hesitation I was happy to talk to Mia, about anything. "Yeah, Mi, about anything you want."

"You're serious about Dom?"

"It's been three years, Mi," I whispered. "I'm more than sure that I'm serious."

"How sure?"

"Well, he's moving in," I frowned. "Is that not enough?"

"No, no," she said quickly. "It's not that!"

"Then what is it?"

"I... I just love you both so much," she explained. "And I want you both to be happy but I understand if that might not be together."

"This is the same girl who practically black mailed her brother into asking me out, right?"

"I blackmailed him into giving you a chance," she corrected. "But yes it is."

"Then why are you like this all of a sudden?"

"I see how he is with the kids," she whispered. "And I can tell you guys want different things. I'm just scared you're both going to ignore these things that mean so much to either of you and it'll end badly."

"I never said I didn't want more kids," I mumbled. "I just don't want them now."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry," she said sadly. "I'm not forcing you into it but if you feel so strongly about waiting or there's even the slightest possibility that you don't want more kids then you have to tell Dom. He's a family guy through and through, no matter how he was as a teenager he's always wanted children. I just think you guys need to be on the same page."

"The topic scares me," I admitted.

"I get it," Mia said sympathetically. "I can't imagine how I'd be if I lost Lila or Jack."

"Talking about Lila and Jack, how many more do you plan to pop out?"

"Pop out? Charming." She made a face as she went back to moving stuff. "I don't know, _maybe_ one more. But I'm going to be waiting a lot longer."

"I don't know how you cope," I admitted. "They're great kids but two of them so close in age. I could never do it."

"Well so far it's one each for me and Brian, so if they both play up at the same time then it's fine," she shrugged. "But three wouldn't be possible to keep track of them all, so I'm going to wait till at least Lila can look after her self in more ways than one."

"Boy or a girl?" I asked curiously.

"Healthy," she answered, not missing a beat.

"I'm glad this is all happening for you, Mi."

She turned for a moment to smile at me. "It's happening for you too in some way. You're moving in with Dom, that's a miracle in itself. He hasn't changed at all since we were kids."

I grained at that. "Don't remind me."

"He doesn't spend so much time grooming himself now though, so that's a bonus."

"Yeah," I laughed. "He only ever groomed himself to impress those skanks, he knows he don't need to worry so much with me."

Mia sighed happily as she came to sit beside me. "Y'know, I never thought I'd miss hearing you say the word 'skanks'."

I looked at her, catching her smile and I couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

I was in the kitchen when I heard Dom come in. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me back against his chest. He didn't say anything and left my arms free so that I could continue making the coffee I'd set out to do.

"I've unpacked everything," he whispered when I was done.

"Good," I smiled. "Because we need to talk."

I could feel him stiffen so I wriggled away and turned to face him. I handed him his coffee before grabbing mine and leading the way into the living room. He followed close behind but when we sat on the couch we sat on opposite ends. I could tell a lot of things were going through his mind. From the way he brought the cup to his lips but didn't drink any of the contents told me that he was expecting the worse.

"Mia tells me that you want kids," I started.

He shrugged. "More kids wouldn't be horrible."

"Dom, be serious, do you?"

"I'd like to have more kids," he nodded slowly. "At some point."

"And I want you to know that I want more too."

"But?"

"I don't want them yet," I admitted. "I'm not ready Dom, I don't want to ruin what we have _but_ I want you to know that this won't be forever, that I'm not taking that card completely off of the table."

"So one day?"

"Yeah," I smiled. "Never know, some day could be next month, we don't know."

"And I want you to know that it will be different next time, I promise," he said honestly. "If you get worried we'll go for as many check-ups as you want and get any kind of doctor you want. The whole team will help out I just know it. I'm not saying any of this to make you change your mind, or hurry you up, I just want you to know."

"I already know it'll be different," I assured. "I can actually tell people or plan it this time around."

"Trust me, I'll be shouting it from the roof tops the day you tell me you're pregnant."

"On one condition."

"Anything."

"We wait till after the first trimester."

"Agreed," he smiled. "For now, let's see how long we can live together without having our first argument."

"I'm not even going to bother betting on that one, I know I'll lose."

He chuckled and pulled me over to his side of the couch. Truth be told over the past three years we'd hardly argued. This time really did feel different with Dom. it felt like a brand new relationship, like we had only been dating for the past three years and not any time before that. It felt more grown up and serious, I liked that. I figured that was the thing that made the prospect of getting pregnant again not seem so scary, it made me feel better enough that I was definitely considering a family at some point.

* * *

**A/N: **_OK, so I've decided not to have anything to do with Fast Six in this story, and that includes any hints they made about the seventh film. Which means (for those who have seen Fast Six) the scene at the end after the credits will not be incorporated in this at all. I kind of want complete freedom. There may be something mildly similar but I'm not even sure about that.  
_  
_Also, I'm sorry if this seems a little slow at the moment but the team are intended to be happy and appear to have that apple pie life before any drama that I may bring in happens. Also I want you guys to get a feel of where these characters are. Secondly, every character who was in the prequel to this should either be in it or at least be mentioned._

Other than that I just have to thank every single one of you for the favourites, follows and reviews. You're all amazing, keep them coming!

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Letty's POV

_I felt the strain on my neck, what felt like fingers wrapped tightly around it. Sneering words being said but I couldn't make out exactly what they were. I bucked my hips in an attempt to get him off. I wriggled away from the hot breath that was on my cheek. I struggled and fought but I couldn't get him off. The pressure increased on my neck until I was practically gasping for air. I could make out the face but it only scared me more. I recognised the face above me and it only made me fight more. But the harder I bucked and the more I struggled the harder his grip on me got. I ceased all movement when breathing became impossible. I scratched at the hand around my neck as I struggled to breathe.  
_  
Dom's POV

I opened my eyes as I felt the bed shake. Letty was thrashing around. I reached out to calm her but she shot forward before I could, gasping for air. I sat up almost instantly and moved closer to her. She held one hand to her chest as she tried to calm her breathing down. I only watched, waiting.

"I'm fine," she assured.

"You're sweating," I noted.

"It's nothing, let's go back to sleep."

"Let, we can't, you're soaked," I told her, hand tugging at her drenched top.

She looked down at herself, her body shaking slightly. "Oh."

"Don't worry," I told her as I got out of bed. "I've got you."

I went round to her side of the bed and lifted her out. I carried her into the bathroom across the hall and set her down on the counter top. She only looked down as I helped her to strip down to her underwear. I helped her down off the counter. I unclasped her bra and pulled it off before helping to shimmy her underwear down her legs.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"No, don't be," I assured. "It was only a nightmare."

"Yeah, but..."

"It's fine," I whispered, kissing her cheek. "We'll get you cleaned up and then we'll talk if you want to."

I moved around her to turn the shower on. I turned the temperature down until it was cold before gently helping her into the tub, noting how her body still shook. I tried not to think about it as I helped her to stand under the spray and then let go. She rubbed the water over her body as I stepped back. I turned and headed into the bedroom to grab some clean clothes for her.

When I got back in she was still under the spray. I set the clothes on the counter and grabbed a towel from the cupboard. When I heard her shiver I took the towel over to her. I reached behind her to turn the shower off before I wrapped the towel around her and lifted her out. She held onto me as I set her down and gently started to dry her off with the towel.

"You don't have to," she mumbled.

"Let me, I want to."

She didn't say anything else, only let me continue. Once she was dry I held her bra out. She held her arm out and I carefully eased the straps over her arms. She turned briefly so I could do it up at the back before she turned to face me again. I grabbed her shorts and underwear before kneeling down. She stepped into them as I held them out, then I gently eased them up. When I stood up I grabbed her top and helped her to put it on. When I was done I grabbed her hand and led her into the bedroom, grabbing the hair brush on the way.

I sat down on the bed and sat her in front of me, her back to me. I gently tugged the brush through her hair. She had stopped shaking now and her breathing was completely back to normal. By time I got all the tugs out of her hair her temperature was completely down and she seemed more relaxed. I set the brush aside and pulled her back against me.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Nightmare," she mumbled.

"I got that much."

"About Owen," she whispered.

My body involuntarily froze. "What happened?"

"He was on top of me, strangling me," she explained quietly. "He was saying something but I couldn't make it out. It sounded like a sneer though, like he was angry."

"He's locked away," I told her, kissing her shoulder.

"I know that," she agreed with a small nod.

"And the team and I are here," I whispered softly. "So nothing will happen, I promise."

"I've just got a strange feeling," she sighed. "I mean, why the nightmares now after all this time?"

"I wish I could tell you," I told her honestly. "We'll check things out, make some calls to see if Owen is where he's meant to be, help put your mind at ease."

"Only if it's no trouble," she yawned.

"Shh, it never is," I whispered as I laid back pulling her with me.

* * *

I tapped my fingers on the steering wheel as I waited outside of the airport. I'd called for help but I hadn't really expected the help to get on the next flight over to LA. I kept tapping until I heard the passenger side door and one of the back doors open. From the smell of sour apple I knew I had the right people. I started the car instantly and started driving.

We were on the road a good ten minutes when I put the passenger side window down. "Those things stink."

"What?" Han all but gasped. "These sweets are apple flavour _and _sour. What's not to love?"

"They're his new obsession," Gisele said from the backseat.

"They smell... Strong."

"Because they are," Han said, holding the bag out to me. "Want one?"

"No, I'm good," I said, involuntarily scrunching my nose up.

"More for me," he shrugged as he brought them back to himself.

"Why do you need to check up on Owen?" Gisele asked.

"Letty had a nightmare and she's worried."

"After all this time?" she asked curiously.

"That's why she's worried."

"Don't worry," Han assured. "I've got you covered."

* * *

When we got back to the house I noticed that Letty was in a fresh pair of pajamas. She just shook her head at me as she put some clothes in the washing machine. I tried to give her a reassuring smile when I realised that she must have had another nightmare when I left her sleeping this morning to go and get Han and Gisele from the airport.

"How long have they been happening?" Gisele asked as we all sat in the living room.

"It's only happened twice," Letty shrugged. "Last night and the night before."

Han pulled his laptop, phone and other things out of his bag and set to work. "I spoke to some people before we got on the flight and then right after we got off of it. I found out where Shaw is, he's in a category A prison in England."

"Category A?" I questioned.

"Means he's on complete lock down," Han explained. "Basically it holds those who, if they escape, would be highly dangerous to the public or national security."

"There's a whole list of things he's done that would put him in there," Gisele nodded, looking at Han's laptop.

"See, maximum security," I shrugged. "No way he's getting out."

"Where in England? What prison? How can you be sure?" Letty asked.

"Belmarsh prison in south-east London," Han told her. "I know people Let, this is what I do. He's definitely there. The only other way you can be sure is to go there yourself and see."

"Let, he's miles away and locked up," I assured.

"I still have this strange feeling," she mumbled.

"I hate to say it," Gisele spoke up, biting her lip slightly. "But maybe it's the sudden change in living arrangements."

"I hate to agree but maybe she's right," I sighed. "I mean, maybe you're just not used to living and being alone with me yet."

"That's not it!" she argued.

"OK, OK," I cooed, pulling her to me. "I'd rather it be that than Owen actually not being where he's supposed to be."

She only nodded her head. Gisele shrugged her shoulders slightly while Han typed away on his laptop. I knew from the concentrated look on his face that he was doing all he could to get more proof for Letty. I know when Letty felt like something wasn't right, it usually wasn't but I hoped all the changes that had happened (recently and over the three years) had something to do with it. I'd rather she be wrong.

* * *

_R&R_


	4. Chapter 4

Letty's POV

"Han is never wrong, right?" I asked.

Mia, Gisele, Carmen and I had decided to spend some time together. We left the guys alone with the kids while we took up a patch of grass out back. The sun hit it just perfectly and the chairs were already set up. We usually always ended up at the old Toretto house when we hung out as a group, it didn't feel right to do it anywhere else. Mia never seemed to mind anyway, I'm sure she loved the opportunity to plan things.

"You've known him longer than I have," Gisele pointed out.

"Yeah," I agreed. "But you've spent more time with him."

"Well I don't think he's ever been wrong, not enough to put anyone in danger anyway."

"C'mon Let, you're worrying for nothing," Mia promised. "It's probably just all hit you properly. "

"Hmm, maybe," I agreed half-heartedly. "I trust Han anyway, just wanted to make sure he hasn't lost his touch."

"Oh, he definitely hasn't lost his touch, " Gisele said a little suggestively.

"Oh no, we are not having that sort of conversation," I groaned.

"Why not?" Mia questioned, grin in place. "We've changed, John is newish and I've always wondered about Han."

"You do remember that this would involve your brother, right?"

"I was living with him during his skank days, I've probably heard and seen worse."

I glanced at Gisele and Carmen who were trying not to smile.l tried not to smile either as I looked back at Mia. "So you don't mind hearing about all our hot passionate sex?" I asked. Mia shook her head, so I continued on, "so you don't mind hearing all the details, like how good he feels, how talented he Is, how big-"

"Ok, OK, "Mia said quickly, cutting me off. "Maybe we should just make some drinks... Who wants some margaritas?"

"No, no," I told her, with a grin. "You wanted to talk about It."

"I was wrong," she said desperately, getting up in the process. "Let's go."

The three of us laughed as we got up and followed Mia towards the house. She walked ahead at us, slightly shaking her head, no doubt trying to work out how this had turned around on her.

"You're evil," Carmen chuckled.

"She said she wanted to know," I shrugged.

"You just didn't want to talk about it," Gisele correct. "And now I'm curious as to why."

''I don't want to ruin what Dom and I have this time around by talking about every aspect of our relationship," I shrugged. "But let's face It, she was only curious about Han and John."

"Well she can stay curious just for you," Carmen assured.

"I'll be fine," I said before speaking a little louder. "I don't need to discuss sex because I'm still getting some."

"Screw you," Mia yelled as we entered and she got out what she wanted out in order to make the margaritas. .

Gisele raised an eyebrow as Carmen and I tried not to laugh at Mia's frustration.

"Jack wasn't exactly planned either," I explained. "So Mia is trying some different forms of birth control and while she still has a couple more doctor's appointments to talk through the ones she hasn't considered she's taking sex off the table."

"How long has this been going on far?" Gisele asked.

"Just a little over a week," Carmen chuckled.

"But it's been torture, " Mia groaned. "I was on the pill not that long ago but I didn't feel right. So the next appointment is to discuss other options and the one after will only happen if need be."

"Brian does know he can use a condom, right?" Gisele laughed.

"We used one when we ended up with Jack," she sighed.

"Used one what?" Dom asked as he entered the kitchen, sending me a small smile.

"None of your business, "Mia said.

''At least tell me what you girls are up to."

"Oh," Mia smiled as she finished making the drinks. "Well I made your girlfriend forget all about her worries and those nightmares of hers."

I frowned at Mia's words, realising that she was right. Since that first nightmare I had admittedly been finding it hard to not think about Owen. I was worried. But our little conversation had kept those worries off at my mind. "You planned this," I accused.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't," she smirked.

"I hate your sister," I mumbled as Dom stood behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Why?" Mia grinned as she passed the margaritas out. "I was just starting a grown up conversation about sex.''

"Ugh," Dom groaned, burying his face in the crook at my neck. "I don't want to know."

"Why?" Mia asked sweetly.

"Because, " he mumbled. "You already have two kids, you shouldn't be talking about sex anymore, hell you can even give it up all together."

"This house has set you back to your over-protective self," Mia said with a slight roll of her eyes. "I'm not a kid anymore, I haven't been innocent since I was-"

"La, la, la," Dom sang. "I don't need to know!"

"Come on you," I said as the girls started to laugh. "Let's get you out of here."

He eagerly took hold of my hand as I led him into the living room. He didn't let go of my hand, even when we sat down on the couch, me on his lap. Our hands, still joined, laid in my lap while his other hand rested on my back.

"So I don't go out of my mind thinking about when, how or who corrupted my little sister," he started. "Did Mia's distraction work?"

"I don't feel as bad," I admitted reluctantly.

"She picked the topic she knew you couldn't resist, she knew you would talk about it in some sense."

"You make me sound like some sex crazed person," I pointed out.

"Hey, I wouldn't mind if you were."

"What are you talking about?" Daniel asked curiously, suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

I elbowed Dom when he started to laugh. "Nothing, baby."

"Yeah, kiddo," Dom chuckled. "You won't have this kind of conversation until you're much older."

"Yeah, about forty if I can help it," I muttered.

Daniel just gave us a confused look before shrugging his shoulders and walking away. Once he had I turned to look at Dom. He wore a look of amusement with a raised eyebrow to boot.

"What?" l asked wearily.

"You being all protective, I can't begin to imagine what you'd be like if he was a girl."

"Well maybe We'll find out for ourselves. "

Dom's POV

I felt my whole body heat up and my heart rate pick up ever so slightly. I just stared at her for a moment, saying nothing. She watched me right back, also keeping quiet.

"It's not like I've never talked about kids before," she said, breaking our silence.

"You've never sounded so sure before."

She gave a small, nervous shrug. "I said I was all for kids being part of our life, so I figure if I talk about it more openly then the process will seem less scary."

I kissed her cheek. "It'll probably still be scary at times but I'm sure you'll love every second of it."

"Yeah," she sighed. "Mia was a nightmare, worrying all the time but telling us there's no cause for concern once she'd calmed down."

"She was like that with Lila too," I commented.

She cuddled up closer to me. "I hope I'm not like that. If you do knock me up at some point I want it to be plain sailing."

"Oh, I can see teenage Letty coming through every day," I laughed.

"It's this house! "she exclaimed. "Mia's back to her old motherly ways, cooking for everyone and so on. And every so often you go back to your old over-protective self."

"Old?" I questioned. "I never stopped being overprotective."

"Yeah, all the guys in this family end up becoming overly protective. "

"Only because you lot always disobey and try to rebel," I accused.

"Try?" she smirked. "I was always successful. "

l just shook my head and held her closer to me. She wasn't exactly wrong. This house did bring out some old qualities in her, myself and Mia. I knew it right from the moment that Letty and Mia started to plot against me like they used to. It was surprisingly all more calming than I thought it would be.

* * *

**A/N: **_Yeah, so I'm not happy, my laptop has decided to break so I'm using my tablet to do updates. It broke while I was writing this chapter so it's not like I originally planned. Ugh. Anyway in the next chapter two I hope to bring in more characters and start the drama off._

_R&R_


	5. Chapter 5

Dom's POV

I held my hands in front of Letty's eyes so that she couldn't see the TV. I laughed and she hit me when she lost the game. Eric cheered when his car passed the finish line, but he was quick to run before Letty could get at him. Seen as she couldn't get Eric she turned to me and punched my arm. I laughed and held my arm, knowing she could have hit me harder. Thankfully, she didn't try to hit me again, only turn back to the TV and set up a solo game.

As she set it up l spotted Brian, he waved me over to join him on the kitchen. I squeezed Letty's knee before getting up to go and see what he wanted. When I got to him he nervously played with his phone as he leaned against the counter. I stood in the doorway, carefully watching and waiting for him to say something.

"That was Tej on the phone," Brian started, holding his phone up to me slightly. "He said his garage in Miami was broken into and completely wrecked."

"So? Do they need help or something?" I questioned.

"That's what I asked Tej," he said nervously. "Then he told me that a garage he set up in Mexico and Brazil were also targeted."

I thought about that for a moment. Tej had done well for himself. Rome had been the one to fly to all different places and set up deals to add new garages to Tej's chain. Tej handled the business side, using his garage in Miami as the main garage. He had people he trusted run the others. Other than them being owned by Tej and Rome the attacks seemed completely random.

"Why those ones?"

Brian shrugged. "We don't know, Tej said it felt personal though."

"What are you getting at, Brian?"

"I'm just saying, isn't it a little odd? Three of Tej's garages get attacked not long after Letty has a dream about Owen."

"He's in prison," I argued.

"Yeah," he agreed. "But he could be behind this."

"I'm not bringing this up without proof."

"Tej and Rome are on their way. They have copies of the CCTV and they have notes about the evidence. They want to see what everyone thinks."

"I trust their judgement," I told him. "But I don't want to worry everyone for no reason."

"Neither do l," Brian assured. "That's why l asked them to come here."

"When do they get here?"

"Later tonight so they'll drop by tomorrow."

"OK, we tell the team that Tej and Rome want fresh eyes. That way no one worries, and no one jumps to conclusions."

Brian nodded his understanding before calling Tej back. I took a moment to get my thoughts together before I went back to Letty.

* * *

Brian informed Tej and Rome about what we were telling the team, while I talked to the team about Tej and Rome coming over. Each of them agreed to help out. Even John, which wasn't an issue seen as he had been filled in before now on our pasts. Rome and Tej arrived quite early the next day. We had breakfast while they talked us through the evidence. Honestly, there wasn't much to go on. There was nothing that could identify who had done it. None of us could see anything wrong in the damage from the photos so we moved onto watching the CCTV.

Han and Eric set up three laptops so we could watch all three tapes at once. At first all three looked the same, like any break in. The locks were broken to the side doors the then three figures walked in. One stayed by the door to keep watch while the other two started to smash the place apart. They targeted the cars, the equipment, everything. About halfway through they stopped and rummaged through the draws in the office, then checked the computer. I noticed out of the corner of my eye how Letty, Carmen and Eric all looked at each other. Those looks continued as the two figures got what they wanted and left to meet the third figure. They wrecked the garage some more before all leaving in the car they'd come in.

I honestly didn't notice anything but I agreed that it did seem personal, otherwise why spend so much time in the office? We all looked at Letty, Carmen and Eric as they whispered between themselves. Every so often they would look at a specific part of the tapes and point things out to each other. I worried more and more that this might have something to do with Owen with the way the three of them were talking with each other.

"Is this a private party or can anyone joined?" Rome asked them.

"It's Owen," Letty mumbled. "Well he's behind it at least."

"How'd you know?" Brian asked.

"It's his method," Carmen shrugged.

"Like the way they got in to the building, that small spark, they blew the lock. Owen had Letty and the others use this little device, you insert the pointy end into the lock and push the button," Eric explained. "It blows the lock internally, hard to notice."

"And the computer," Carmen went on. "They inserted a memory stick into the computer. Owen had a program made that allows you to plug it in and it'll find anything you want, that's why they didn't spend as much time on the computer."

"They know what they're talking about," Letty assured. "Whenever Owen came up with something I would take it to them to check out."

"They only wrecked the garage so you wouldn't know that they only ever wanted something off your computers," Carmen said.

"What's on those computers?" I asked.

"Work stuff," Tej shrugged.

"Are you sure there's nothing else?" I urged.

"The only thing that doesn't necessarily involve work all the time is my emails, a personal one or two slips through sometimes. "

"If we are right, then I have no idea what he could be after," Letty admitted. "I say he went after the other two to mask what he was after at the Miami garage."

"I'll do some digging," Han spoke up.

"We all will," Gisele added.

That sparked another conversation. We discussed some possibilities and what we could all do to help. I honestly prayed that we were wrong.

* * *

"You knew he might be involved, didn't you?" Letty asked.

We were both finally back at our house other a long day of trying to work some things out. I continued to get ready for bed while I tried to think or what to say.

"Yeah, well, it was a possibility."

"How long have you suspected?"

"Only since yesterday. The only reason I didn't tell you was because I didn't want to worry you for no reason."

"Still should have told me," she mumbled as she sat down on her side or the bed, back to me.

I crawled along the bed to sit behind her. l put my legs either side of her and wrapped my arms around her, holding her back against me. When I went to kiss her cheek she turned her face away from me. So instead I moved my lips to her neck. I kissed softly before nibbling slightly.

"I hate you," she moaned.

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?" I chuckled.

She didn't respond but instead turned abruptly in my arms to kiss me. I laughed more as she pushed me back and slowly climbed on top of me.

* * *

**A/N: **_A friendly reminder that any hints we've seen for Fast Seven will not be included. That also includes the character you're introduced to at the end or Fast Six._

_R&R_


	6. Chapter 6

Mia's POV

The next day Dom spoke to me and we decided to get hold of Elena. Coming back here to live with us had been something she couldn't bring herself to do but we kept in touch. After the first year she went back to helping Hobbs out. There was no way she could go back to Rio and feel good about it after what happened there so instead she traveled until that just wasn't an option anymore. We got back into steady contact after that when she wanted to pay Dom back the money he'd borrowed her. We'd stayed in touch since and although she was pretty independent in her work now, she occasionally worked with Hobbs on certain jobs.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Elena. It's Mia." I shifted the phone to the other ear. "Are you busy?"

"Erm... Not as busy as I could be," she laughed. "What's up?"

"Letty's been getting some strange feelings," I started. "And Tej and Rome had some of their garages targeted. We showed the footage from the garages to Letty, Carmen and Eric. They said it looks like Owen's behind it."

"He's in prison..."

"We know that, we checked," I assured. "But I was wondering if you or Hobbs could really take a look."

"I'll call him, see what he says," Elena promised. "I'll call you back as soon as I know something."

"Thank you," I told her honestly. "And remember Elena, you're welcome here anytime."

"I know," she sighed. "Maybe one day."

I didn't want the conversation to get uncomfortable so I turned it around. I asked her how things were going for her and in turn I offered up some simple news about us. After a pretty lengthy conversation we finally said our goodbyes and hung up so she could talk to Hobbs. After the conversation I spoke to Dom first before he told the team what was going on.

After the conversation it was all about sitting around and waiting. None of us wanted to just continue on with normal life too much without knowing what the hell was going on. I was thankful for Jack and Lila who made it much easier to focus on something else. And luckily enough Elena got back to us the next day.

Hobbs checked the prison out personally. Catching Owen had taken a lot of effort out of him and it was touch and go in places so he too wanted to be sure that Owen was where he was meant to be. He saw Owen himself and confirmed that it was really him and that he had been there for the past three years or so. However, upon leaving Hobbs was told that not too long ago there was a prison riot. When we worked it out the riot happened a little over two weeks before Letty's nightmares and the garages were attacked. Something really didn't add up.

* * *

Dom's POV

The first couple of days after finding out that Owen was still in prison but a prison riot played out dangerously close to recent events Letty stayed quiet. She didn't say much and I could tell she was thinking it over and over in her head. Hell, we all were. It was hard not to. Each of us were trying to work out how they could be connected. I didn't completely push aside the idea that these were people who knew Owen and were just using what they'd learnt. Maybe they were targeting us because they knew we had money. But it didn't stop us from wondering that Owen really could be behind this and maybe that was why it felt personal.

"Let?" I asked as I entered the house.

She was curled up on the couch watching TV. She briefly looked up to send me a small smile. "Hey."

"Mia said she's gonna make some cake or something tomorrow."

"Good thing it wasn't today, I would've been mad if I missed out on cake."

I chuckled slightly as I sat down on the couch beside her, pulling her into my side. "How come you didn't go with me today?"

"We all keep thinking about Owen, I can feel all the tension," she explained. "I just wanted a break from it all."

"You do know that if Owen does have something to do with this I'll keep you safe?"

"So you'll only keep me safe if Owen's involved?" she teased.

I tickled her side softly. "You know what I meant."

"I know," she laughed, pecking my cheek carefully with her lips. "It's nice just the two of us."

"Well, how about we go over tomorrow in time for cake then just bring it back here?"

"You're evil," she chuckled.

"Tough, you're stuck with me."

I caught the smirk on her face as she got up off the couch. "Let's go to bed," she said before heading towards the stairs.

"But it's ear- _Oh."_

She looked back at me over her shoulder and grinned. "Yeah, _oh_."

* * *

I looked her up and down, lying naked before me. I felt myself grow harder by the second. Even now I still found myself shaking my head and rubbing my eyes just to be sure that she really was there. And she always was. This wasn't a trick. I crawled on top of her, carefully hovering over her and making sure that too much of my weight wasn't on her.

She reached up and kissed my lips before nibbling softly on the bottom lip. I let my hands wander over her again as she did, taking my time to explore her once again, only allowing my hands to stop when she brought her legs up to wrap around my waist. I got the hint and kissed her, putting as much power into it as I pushed carefully into her.

Her back arched up towards me almost instantly, and we both let out a shaky moan as I set a steady rhythm. The more we got into it the quicker each thrust came and the tighter she held onto me. I kissed every part of her that I could reach as she raked her nails down my back and within seconds both of us were tumbling over the edge.

I collapsed onto her, taking a moment to kiss her neck, before I rolled off to the side. As soon as I was on my back she curled up against my side, her head rested on my shoulder. Her hand rested on my chest and I ran my fingers over hers.

"What brought that on?"

She shrugged. "I was bored?"

"So not 'cause you love me?"

She buried her face against my chest but I could feel the smile. "About that... We should talk."

"Oh really?"

I flipped us over again so that I was once again hovering over her. She started to laugh as I tickled her with one hand and held her down with my body. She tried to stop me by pushing against my chest, but with her laughing (and probably her not wanting to hurt me) she couldn't get me off. I knew I was so close to the point where she would practically beg me to stop but my phone went off.

I glared at her triumphant smile but rolled away anyway and picked the phone up. "Hmm?"

"Dom?"

I sat up straight at the sound of Mia's voice, scared and unsure. "Mi?"

"It's the garage, it's... Wrecked." She let out a small gasp. "Dom it's a state."

"Mi, are you on your own?"

"No."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Go back to the house with everyone, we'll all meet there."

"Dom, why is this happening to us?"

"I don't know," I admitted. "But I promise we'll figure this out."

I tried to assure her a little more before promising I'd be right over and we said goodbye. I took a deep breath before turning to Letty to tell her what I'd just been told.

* * *

**A/N: **_Hey lovelies! I've had the idea for this story in my head for a long time but recently I've managed to plot it out step by step. There's a lot of drama coming up but it won't last for the entirety of the story because I think the team deserves to be happy :)_

_McGarrett-Williams, I got your suggestion when you PM'd me with it but I wanted to respond when I finally got this chapter written and ready to post but it wouldn't let me reply. __But I do want to reply so... I want to let you know that I've had it planned for ages what I want Owen to be up to. It very mildly links to the team's past, and I mean _**very**_ mildly. So sorry that I won't really be able to use your suggestions but I hope you like the chapter and continue to like the story anyway._

_R&R_


	7. Chapter 7

**Important Author Note:  
**I would have said in a later chapter (9, I think) that this chapter has been changed. Some people didn't like it and said it bugged them. I was going to keep it as it originally was but if it's bothering a few people then I thought it would be easier to change.

* * *

Dom's POV

After hanging up the phone I got out of bed. I explained to Letty as I hurriedly got changed. I hadn't even finished my story when she was up too and getting dressed. I could see my own determination and panic mirrored in Letty's expression. I wanted so much to stop her movements and tell her that things were OK and she was safe but every time I went to do it my brain screamed at me about Mia. She was the one in trouble at the moment and I had to get to her, _we _had to get to her.

As we headed out to the car Letty tried to calm me down by telling me that Brian would be there with her. I got the feeling that she was repeatedly telling me this to keep herself calm as well as me. I knew Brian was there, so I knew she really was safe but until I saw her for myself and found out more about this whole thing it was hard to calm down.

"Mia's fine," she reminded me once again.

I adjusted my speed to a slightly more appropriate one and loosened my grip on the steering wheel. "I know."

"You worry about her too much," she said softly. "She's a Toretto through and through, plus she grew up with a bunch of guys and me. Girls tougher than most."

"But there's Lila and Jack now too."

"I bet those kids have some sort of guardian angel," she laughed. "I bet if they use the name Toretto when they're older to the other kids every parent will shit themselves."

I laughed loudly at that. "We're not that bad."

"No, just you," she said. "I remember when we were kids and you almost beat up some guy because he stole _her_ Barbie. Anyone would think it was _yours. _She wasn't even that upset."

"She was upset enough," I mumbled.

"They were five if that, but it is kind of nice," she commented. "But I honestly think even God would be too scared of you to hurt those kids."

I just nodded my head and tried to focus on the road ahead. After mom died I tried to help out dad more. Back then looking after my little sister on my own was not my idea of fun, even with Vince there on occasion who Mia took an instant liking too. But I did it for dad and Mia and I got closer because of it. After dad died I felt like I had to look after her again like I did after mom, but then I wasted two years of that by going to prison and when I got out it was like a whole new level of wanting to look out for her. I guess for the most part I took it a little overboard.

I would never regret the decision. I may have been (and probably still am) a little over-protective but I kept her safe. I think Letty partly doesn't blame me because while she was able to fend me off by standing up for herself, I had also learned to calm myself down a little thanks to many fights with Mia over how protective I was.

"She's inside."

I hadn't realised I'd arrived or that I'd parked the car up until I heard Brian's voice. Letty was out of the car, her door open slightly. I exited my side and locked the car up as we followed Brian inside.

"Mi?" I called out.

I expected her to come out but instead it was Jack. He was pouting and gripping his blanket as he stumbled over to me. I scooped him up just as Lila poked her head out from the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" I asked Jack.

He rested his head on my shoulder and continued to pout. "Mommy," he said sadly.

As soon as the word was out of his mouth I was heading towards the kitchen in a flash. I entered it to see Mia at the table, running her hands through her hair. The phone lay on the table as did some paperwork. Lila was standing by her chair, her fist grasping at Mia's top.

I carefully sat down at the table, handing Jack to Brian when he and Letty both sat down. I watched Mia for a long while before she finally shifted her head ever so slightly to look at me. Her eyes were red but not too red, telling me that she had been trying to stop herself from crying.

"Mia?"

"It was the police who rang and told me about the garage," she explained.

"What did they say?"

"It was broken into," she explained. "So I called you to let you know but then they called again."

"What happened?"

"There were explosives," she whispered. "The place blew up bit by bit. It's completely gone."

"What do you mean it's gone?"

"Everything got ruined in the fire, or so they suspect, they were putting it out when they called me back." She fiddled with the papers in front of her. "We just got that place back. I know it wasn't the same building but we made it like dad's, Dom. There were pictures in there, and that stupid plaque."

It really did seem like a stupid thing to be upset over but I understood. I'm sure Letty did too and maybe even Brian. When the business first did good for a year straight Dad went out and got a plaque to which he got his name engraved on, the date the garage opened and the name of the garage. I had placed it inside just outside of the office. There were also pictures inside the office of dad while he was working. All of them were ruined and gone.

"We have copies of the pictures," I tried to reassure.

"But not the plaque," she mumbled. "And why that garage? Why us?"

"I don't know," I admitted, starting to feel angry about the whole thing. "But I promise I'll figure it out. Everything will be OK."

"Dom, we have our lives back," she whispered, and in a heartbeat I knew why she was really upset. "Please don't do anything stupid."

I only nodded my head at her. I couldn't bring myself to promise her out loud in case I broke it. I would do whatever it took to make sure we were finally left alone and I knew deep down Mia knew that, she just hoped that I wouldn't.

* * *

After I saw that Mia and that were OK I went to the garage. I met Han, Gisele, Rome and Tej there. The fire was still ablaze but almost completely out. We had no choice but to stay across the street and watch it burn to the ground. A lot of work went into it and any of the original team would walk inside and think they were in a bigger version of the older garage. It even had a work station for where Jesse used to have all his computer equipment. It really did feel like I was watching the place I grew up in burn to the ground.

After it was confirmed and it was explosives in the garage I knew the right thing to do would be to get away from LA, move to somewhere safe. Letty got a hold of Lisa and Jackson to see if they could help us find somewhere to go. I'm not sure if it was a family thing, but they too came to LA when they were contacted.

This time around there was no secrets. I told the team that were already in LA what the plans were and thankfully none of them argued but instead set about thinking up some plans while we waited for Lisa and Jackson.

* * *

_R&R_


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So yeah, I took a break from fanfiction, this chapter is short and I apologise for that but I wanted to give you something...

* * *

Letty's POV

I almost laughed out loud as we drove into Mexico. It was funny how when things went south this was our go to place. So much shit had happened here or was closely linked to here yet still we came here. Ready to run into Mexico with open arms because it was our safe haven.

When Lisa and Jackson got back we went into plan mode straight away. We got new cars, took out a large amount of money so we had cash and then we split into groups. We tried to make it as full proof as possible. Daniel stayed with Carmen while Jack and Lila stayed with Brian and Mia. Eric and John automatically went with Daniel and Carmen so they all took one car. Dom and I took another car, Tej and Rome took a second while Han and Gisele both took bikes. We all split in our own vehicles.

As we pulled up at the designated motel about an hour or two pass the Mexican border we all came back together. The two 'families' were now in different cars, Gisele and Han were no longer on bikes but Rome was and Tej was on foot. Leaving just Dom and I in our original car.

Dom's POV

"Did anyone get followed?" I asked.

Tej nodded. "Yeah, they think I'm parked up somewhere east of here."

"We lost ours in a crowd," Gisele explained.

"Took cars after that," Han went on. "Figured they'd look for the bikes."

"I went for bikes when I heard," Rome added. "Figured they'd tail me then realise they were wrong and go frantic in the other direction."

When no spoke I let out a small breath. Maybe the others said nothing because they hadn't notice or maybe we were all just paranoid. Either way it seemed like we were safe for now so I helped get the kids into the rooms we had gotten beforehand.

We got three rooms and we made sure that they were easy to get away from. One was on the second floor but had a fire escape to get down. Han, Gisele, Rome and Tej took that one. One was right on the edge of the complex. Brian, Mia, Jack and Lila took that one along with myself and Letty. The third was right next door to the reception building where there was a through and through alley way between the two. Carmen, Daniel, John and Eric took that. They were also joined by Lisa and Jackson when they showed up an hour later.

"Something doesn't feel right," Letty whispered to me as Mia managed to get Lila and Jack to sleep.

I felt my stomach churn, I was really starting to believe in Letty's bad feelings. "What makes you say that?"

"Feels too easy."

And just like she was flipping a switch or something there was loud banging on the front door. Mia looked wide eyed at us as she quickly tried to wake Lila and Jack again. As both started to whimper she put a hand over each of their mouths.

"Shh," she urged. "We're going to play a game and you have to stay quiet."

"OK," they both whispered.

"Jack's going to be mommy's partner and Lila will be daddy's."

Brian instantly picked Lila up while Mia took hold of Jack. I watched as Letty took them towards the bathroom at the back of the room before I faced the door. I edged closer as the banging continued. It was loud and violent like something was trying to bust their way in. I reached my hand out for the handle when it stopped.

Cautiously I opened the door and prepared myself to fight but there was no one there. I looked left and right but no one was there. I looked towards the reception building to see Jackson and Lisa both searching outside. My eyes drifted up to the second floor where Han was looking over the balcony.

"Loud banging?" he questioned.

"Yeah, thought someone was going to knock the door in."

"Same here," he agreed. "Just randomly sto-"

We were both cut short and flung ourselves to the ground as a loud bang rang out. I looked up and carefully got to my feet to see that it was the car Letty and I had travelled in. As I watched the burning flames I wondered who on earth wanted to kill us. Two explosions in a matter of days, both targeting something to do with my family, couldn't be a coincidence. Someone wanted us dead and they wanted to make sure. The thing that really scared me though, was not knowing how long that bomb had been there. Had Letty and I just narrowly missed our fate?

* * *

_R&R_


	9. Chapter 9

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE  
**_Two chapters in one night purely because the other was short and I wanted to let you know that **I changed chapter 7**. People didn't like how Dom came across so I figured I'd better change it. I don't usually do that but it was clear it was a wrong move. It's mostly near the beginning but for anyone who does want to read back over it i thought I'd let you know. _**  
**

* * *

Letty's POV

Our bad luck didn't end there. After Mexico we made our way towards Brazil but on route we were attacked yet again. But at least this time it was less dangerous. The tires on our cars were slashed when we stopped for a break, and we were all seemingly out of gas. It took us a while to get it sorted but thankfully we got the cars repaired and filled so we could get back on the road.

We went back into America where we spent a few nights at a hotel so we could have some comfort. While we were there we tried to think up a plan. It was exhausting. It seemed that Owen knew exactly what our next move was and he was ready for us. It was a constant stream of coincidences. We were all frightfully aware that we were no doubt being tracked in some way shape or form.

It didn't help that the blows kept on coming. We made plans to fly to England or maybe somewhere else in Europe. Even though Han and Gisele traveled a lot they had a soft spot for Europe and had many connections for places to hide out. However, every time we went to book tickets there were either no seats on any flights or the bookings we made were mysteriously cancelled. It was clear that someone wanted us to stay put, or go somewhere specific, but where?

We didn't wait to find out though. We stuck to America but this time traveled to Miami. The initial idea being that there were some connections there and it would kind of feel like we were on home ground, like we had some sort of advantage.

"Guys, I don't want to be nosey or anything…" Lisa said from the backseat.

"But she's going to be," Jackson and I both said knowingly.

"What is it?" Dom asked, looking briefly to the mirror to see Lisa.

"Doesn't anyone else find it strange that we've been targeted in LA, Mexico and while heading to Brazil?" she questioned. "_And_ on top of that we were stopped from going to Europe."

"So?" The three of us asked, clearly not getting it.

"Well you grew up in LA so that makes sense," she started. "But part of the Braga stuff happened in Mexico, the Reyes thing happened in Brazil and the Owen stuff happened in Europe. Coincidence?"

"What are you saying?" Dom asked wearily.

"He's hitting you where it hurts," Lisa shrugged. "He's targeted you in the countries you pulled off jobs, imagine what he'll do now he's ran out of countries."

"We can't go to Miami," I said suddenly.

"Why not?" Dom frowned.

"Brian and Rome pulled off that job in Miami, remember?"

He nodded his head and took the wrong exit deliberately. I quickly got out my phone as did Lisa and Jackson so we could call the others and let them know what was going on.

We drove for a while and ended up going down to Orlando, Florida. We parked up somewhere public hoping that Owen wouldn't risk attacking us. While there we met up with Hobbs and Elena. When they first arrived she motioned for me to follow her.

"Are you OK with this?" she asked.

"Are you?" I countered.

She gave a small smile. "Yeah, I am."

"Then so am I…" I looked at her for a moment, trying to work out what she was thinking. "I have nothing against you, Elena. Maybe I did before but I don't now."

"Good, because I really want to help."

"Any ideas on what's happening?"

"I think Lisa is right in what she's saying about targeting places you've been but it's still worrying about what happens now."

"He's messing with us," I groaned.

"Unfortunately," she agreed.

"Why do you never come round when Mia offers?"

"Honestly?" she sighed, and I gave a small nod. "I was always busy at first then when the job change came I was busy again. But for the most part I was scared. I didn't want to make things awkward."

"I am sorry about Dom," I told her.

"If my husband came back I would've dropped Dom in a heartbeat."

"Then holidays are usually a family event," I told her. "You're coming to them from now on."

She gave a nod of agreement and I caught the smile that threatened to cross her face. The two of us made our way over to the group where we all decided to take the next flight to LA, this time we weren't stopped.

* * *

Dom's POV

"I hate all this back and forward," Mia sighed.

"I know you do," I said sympathetically as I held Jack and tried to keep him entertained. I knew it was dealing with two young children _and_ the current situation that made it more horrible. "But we're doing our best, Mi."

"I know. Do you think we'll ever have a quiet, normal life?"

"I doubt it," I mumbled. "But let's hope for one anyway."

When we got the rest of our bags we all took taxis. Each of us arrived back at the house at different times. When everyone was back we all sat around the living room, some on chairs, some on the floor, all silent for a long time. The only noise was from the kids who played in a bedroom upstairs.

"I did some checking," Hobbs explained, breaking the silence.

"And?" Brian pushed.

"That riot we found out about," he explained. "One of Owen's guys was conveniently in the prison during it. I think that's when the plan was really set into motion."

"But how did they set the plan up?" Han asked.

"He had the same visitor once a month," Hobbs answered. "On top of that one of the guards not long after the riot was found to have helped escalate it as well as helping the inmates get what they wanted."

"He helped Owen do 'research'," Elena continued. "But we can't find out what it was. He told us the resources he gave Owen but it's taking a while to go through it. No doubt it's about you guys."

"He's looking up our past?" Mia questioned.

"Looks like it," Hobbs nodded.

"He's trying to freak us out," Rome said, scrunching his face up in disgust.

"And it's working," Tej added.

"Maybe we can use this to work out what attacks might be coming next," I suggested. "If we know the different ways he could target us then we just have to figure out when they'll happen."

* * *

Brian' POV

"I don't like this," Rome muttered.

We had been spending the two days we had been back in LA working out the ways Owen could use our past to attack us. So far we had come up with loads but working out the ones he would use was the hard part.

Rome and I took a break to go get some supplies. The fridge was nearly empty and on top of that we needed to be prepared in case we had to up and leave again. We had gotten the food and drink and were now heading back towards the house. The whole time Rome was looking over his shoulder and didn't make a single smart ass remark.

"Don't do that," I mumbled. "Make a joke or something."

He looked sideways at me. "We could be next, you know that right? I mean, it seems he's targeting us all."

"Don't remind me," I sighed. "I'm already on edge with leaving Mia and the kids back at the house."

"Bright side, if they are following us then hopefully there'll be nobody to target the house."

I gave him a disbelieving look but tried to keep that thought in mind. It was much better to think that if we were being targeted then Mia and the kids would be safe for now.

Rome went to open his mouth again when the car was pushed forwards. I took a quick glance to see that there was someone ramming into the back of us. I tried to keep a stern grip on the steering wheel while Rome kept looking to see the guy behind us.

"What the hell is he doing?" I yelled.

"Trying to run us off the road would be my guess," he replied through clenched teeth.

"We need to stop him, the car can't go any faster."

"I don't know what to do," Rome said desperately.

"Think of something!"

I tried to concentrate on the road while Rome looked around the car for something to use in order to stop the guy ramming into the back of us. I could feel the steering become larger to control and he was close to wrecking the back of the car.

Rome gave a hoot of success but it came too late. I lost complete control of the steering and went veering off the side of the road. Rome tumbled into the backseat as we went down a grass verge and flew into the air. I cursed as we went flying into the air and into the middle of the lake that had been concealed by the grass verge.

* * *

_R&R_

_R&R_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** _So, I thought I'd posted this but apparently not. Either way I realised just before I went away for a week where I had no internet. But that gave me time to write, write, write. Anyway, I'm hitting the team at all angles but I don't want this to be drama from start to finish so they will get a chance to be happy. Also, updates will be more regular from now on._

* * *

Rome's POV 

"Brian?" I yelled as I pulled myself onto the verge. "Brian?!"

When there was still no reply I considered jumping back into the water. The car had completely sunk under the surface but Brian was yet to come up. I scanned the water for him as I lowered myself closer to it again. My legs were just in the water when I saw him rise out from under the water.

"Fuck you, man," I screamed at him. "You scared the life out of me."

"Thanks for coming back in for me," he said breathlessly as he made his way over.

"I was just about to when you finally showed up."

"Yeah, yeah," he mumbled, pulling himself up onto the grass verge. "I wouldn't have even hesitated if it was the other way around."

We both laid back onto the verge. "Do you think our phones still work?"

"You can try first."

I mumbled a few choice words as I dug my phone out of my pocket. I shook it before trying to call someone but nothing happened. I threw it down on the grass verge and looked at Brian who sighed and got his phone out. I watched the sky as he fumbled with his phone. I didn't need to look, I could hear it wasn't going so well and it only confirmed it when I heard him take the phone apart. For a while he cursed and fumbled with it until he got up suddenly.

"It working?"

"Half and half," he mumbled.

He fiddled with it some more as he walked around before putting it to his ear. I laid back down and waited for him to finish his conversation so he could tell me both sides of it.

* * *

Dom's POV 

Not long after Brian and Rome left I ended up having to leave too. I was barely a couple of blocks away when I got the phone call about their crash. I hurried back and got there just as Brian and Rome were getting out of one of the other cars. Just as I was driving up the last bit a car came out of one of the turnings. I tried to swerve and miss it causing me to lose control and the car to flip over.

I cursed as I held onto the steering wheel for dear life. I was hoping that flipping cars was a past time but apparently not. As it stopped and I climbed out a gun shot went off. It hit the car door just by my head. I scrambled away and just as I stood up Letty ran towards me. The car that I had tried to avoid came charging forward. Luckily enough Letty stopped and tried to move out of the way but unfortunately it clipped the side of her.

In a heartbeat I ran over to her. She was gripping her side and her eyes were shut in pain.

"Baby?" I questioned.

"I'm OK," she said through gritted teeth. "I moved out of the way."

"Let me see," I urged.

She reluctantly dropped her hands, allowing me to lift her shirt up slightly. There was already a bruise forming but it was right on her side, telling me that she really had just narrowly been hit.

"Hobbs is calling it in," Elena informed, appearing next to us. "He's getting some reinforcements ready in case we need them. Are you two OK?"

"I've been through that before," I laughed. "I'll be fine, I need to make sure Letty hasn't broken anything."

She carefully pushed me aside and felt Letty's side who let out a low hiss. I watched the two of them as Elena felt around and Letty tried not to snap at her. Eventually Elena pulled away and allowed Letty to lower her top. "Nothing seems broken, at worse she might have fractured something but it just looks like a really ugly bruise."

Letty pushed herself up. "I told you I was OK."

"I'm being a caring boyfriend."

I laughed as she stuck her middle finger up at me before I stood and helped her up.

* * *

"What is this place?" I asked when we stopped.

Hobbs motioned briefly to the building behind him. "It's a place owned by the government for use in missions and such. I told them some bullshit and they gave it to me. It's guarded and has security, you'll be safe."

"And we're still in America," Han pointed out. "That's what they wanted."

"And it's a freaking mansion!" Rome yelled happily.

"Least I don't have to share a room with your ass," Tej mumbled as he walked ahead.

"How much room is there?" I asked Elena.

"Enough for everyone, some of the rooms were changed to suit all purposes for any mission," she explained. "You're all in the same wing so you can be together."

I smiled a thanks to her before grabbing Letty's hand and pulling her towards the mansion. Once inside we were all shown to the wing where our rooms would be. Han and Gisele took a room. Brian and Mia took one with the kids. Carmen, John and Daniel took one, Eric took one, Lisa and Jackson shared one that had twin beds, Rome took one, Tej took another and Letty and I took the last one.

When we got inside Letty threw herself onto the four poster bed. I dropped our bags and crawled on after her. She rolled her eyes, laughing slightly. I hovered over her but kept my weight on one side so I wouldn't upset her bruise.

"We should get a place like this," she commented.

"Where abouts?"

She raised an eyebrow. "I was kidding."

"I wasn't."

"Just buy me a bed like this and that'll be enough."

I kissed her once. "As soon as we're safe to go home it's the first thing I'll do."

"Then I can use it to help with the thing that I want to do," she said suggestively.

I kissed her hard, rolling us over so that she was on top. I nestled against the pillows and let her set the pace. She pulled me up into a sitting position and wrapped her arms around my neck as she kissed me. I shrugged out of my jacket as she did the same before we slowly and expertly undressed each other.

"Do you think we'll be OK here?" she questioned. She was hovering right above, just ready to lower herself onto me.

"You're asking this now?" I groaned.

She squeezed me hard in her hand. "Yes."

I bit back a moan and nodded. "I think we'll be fine. I mean even John is still here, says a lot that he hasn't ran for the hills yet."

The answer obviously satisfied her because she lowered herself slowly onto me. We both groaned in unison. I gripped her hips as she set a steady pace, an almost painfully slow one. Her hands rested on my chest as she leaned forward. Her back arched, sending her chest towards me. I leaned up and kissed her exposed breasts, flicking my tongue over her nipples every time I passed one of them. She arched her back further and her pace quickened so I kept at it, even taking the chance to nibble and suck where I could.

"Dom," she hissed as I bit particularly hard around one nipple.

"What?" I asked innocently as I pulled away to watch her.

Her pace slowed right down and every time she lifted up she pulled almost completely off of me before slowly lowering herself inch by inch. I groaned and tried to thrust up and meet her but every time I did she would lift herself completely off of me in one fluid motion. I pouted as I propped myself up on my elbows to get closer to her. I kissed her neck softly and made a trail up and down, licking and sucky gently. She lowered herself back down onto me after I successfully made two or three marks on her neck. I kissed her hard as she set a rhythm. Her speed quickened almost instantly and now neither of us seemed to care. We both moaned loudly and happily left marks on each other as we both worked to tip over each over the edge.

* * *

_R&R_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **_So yay, I've written almost all the major drama involving Owen and his plan. There's definitely a few more chapters of that but I plan to bring you lots of happy times once the dust has settled. Anyway, thank you for the support so far and I hope you like the chapter._

* * *

Letty's POV

We set up a meeting the next day. It wasn't something I particularly wanted to do. Lying in bed with Dom that morning made it easy to forget the trouble we were in. But things had to be dealt with so I sucked it up and got out of bed.

We all met in the main room of our wing, a room that could be considered a living room of sorts.

"Something isn't right," Dom spoke up.

"What's on your mind?" Brian questioned.

"My car gets flipped then shot at, sound familiar?"

I shiver. Yes it does sound familiar. _My_ car flipped and _my _car had been shot at. I had nearly died that night. Luckily Dom had control and was able to stop his crash from being quite as severe, but he was right. It was familiar.

"And Letty gets hit by a car, if she hadn't of moved it would have hit her straight on."

"Like how you hit Fenix," Brian noted. "And us crashing into the lake, remind anyone of anything?"

Rome sighed angrily. "Yeah, that time your crazy ass drove a car off the road and into a boat."

"Only this time there was nothing between our car and the water."

"So, wait," Mia spoke up. "First he targets and stops us from going to places we've been/done jobs in, and now he's targeting us in ways we've targeted other people?"

"Well that was my thinking," Dom nodded.

"It's not insane," Han shrugged.

"Yeah," Gisele agreed. "It's a way to get under our skin."

"We need to speak to Hobbs and Elena," I told them. "We need to think of those we've targeted and how we targeted them. We need to get ahead of Owen's thought process. This needs to end, so we need to work out his course of action as well as thinking of one for ourselves."

* * *

Elena's POV

I thought through the things the team had said. We had mapped out all the heists they'd pulled off before then writing down who they targeted/got in the way of and how they did so. The list was considerably lengthy and that was worrying. Owen could attack them any way he saw fit to do so. He had targeted Brian and Rome and then Dom and Letty with things that had happened years apart. There was no consistency to it. It seemed to be purely down to opportunity.

"I bet this is weird for you," Hobbs commented.

"No, not really."

"I'd find it weird."

"No you wouldn't," I laughed. "Nothing fazes you."

"And now nothing fazes you, which is good."

"Why are you helping them?" I asked curiously.

"Because they're good people," he shrugged. "You thought they were when we were tracking them in Rio. Or are you saying they're not?"

"No," I shook my head. "They are good people. I just didn't think you'd want much to do with them."

"I didn't," he admitted. "But things change and that bastard Owen is staying in prison."

I nodded my head firmly in agreement. "And you care some about what happens to them."

"It's a miracle that you still do," he commented, ignoring my own comments.

I just looked straight ahead. It wasn't a miracle. I knew from the day things went south with me and the team that I would always care, that was what hurt the most. At the time it was like losing everything again but I soon got my head together. I didn't lose Dom, I was giving him back like I would expect him to give me back if my husband miraculously came back from the dead. As for the others, it was hard not to care once you started.

As we drove along I thought more about it. I probably hadn't shown I cared much by rarely talking on the phone and never coming around. I would have to change that. Things were going great for me and God knows having Hobbs and his team as my only friends wasn't exactly healthy.

My thoughts were interrupted as a car came out of a road ahead, causing Hobbs to swerve. As we did more cars came out of nowhere. It was like an obstacle course. We were serving so much that we lost control and crashed.

The car landed on its roof and I groaned. I now knew what Dom felt like when he crashed his own car, and it wasn't good. I tried to focus as I hung from my seat but my eyes would adjust properly. It hurt and I couldn't find the strength to move.

"Hobbs?" I questioned.

I heard shuffling as I turned to look at him. I saw a blurry Hobbs fall from his seat and awkwardly pull himself through the shattered window. He was half way out of it and groaning in pain. His movements were slow and sloppy, telling me he was injured. I tried to call for him but I was silenced by a gun shot.

Hobbs called out in pain before his body went limp. I thrashed against the restraints of my seat belt. It was tiring me out, I could feel it but I couldn't stop. He wasn't moving and my vision was still too blurry to see if he was breathing. I tried to concentrate, to see if I could hear his breathing but there was too much commotion. All I could hear were engines and something else. Was that sirens? It couldn't be, it was too soon. Whatever it was it was fading fast.

It was too late before I realised I was slowly blacking out.

* * *

Dom's POV

I raced through the corridors. The others hot on my tail. I looked at door after door until I found the one I was looking for. I entered to find the room completely empty except for Elena on her own. Her eyes were closed, she was sleeping hopefully. There were machines that were attached to her but she didn't look as terrible as I first thought.

"'Lena?" I questioned.

There was no response, not even when I reached her bed side and gently shook her shoulder. The doctor's had said something about a possible concussion but they said nothing about her being out of it. I gently nudged her again. Sleeping was bad when you had a concussion right? At least when you did so for too long.

"Hmm," she groaned, eyes opening slightly.

"It's Dom," I told her.

"It's all of us," Mia spoke up.

"Where am I?"

"Hospital," I said softly, hoping this wasn't going to be one of those 'I don't remember' scenarios.

"That's right," she said with some agreement. "There were these cars everywhere and we had to swerve to avoid them but we ended up crashing."

"I know," I told her. "Doctor says you're going to be OK though."

"What's the diagnosis?"

"A few scrapes and bruises," I shrugged, starting with the easier stuff. "Nothing's broken so that's a bonus."

"Then why do I feel like shit?"

"Your body still took a beating," I informed. "It's bruised badly. You also have a possible concussion."

"What does that mean?"

"You're gonna hurt for a while," I laughed. "You need to stay on bed rest for a bit until you get better. It's completely normal to feel sick or a little confused. They said a bunch of other stuff but it was hard to concentrate."

"Do you wanna know the worst part?" Rome asked her.

"What?" She frowned, seeking him out.

"You have to be woken up every few hours."

Elena chuckled slightly. Even though it clearly caused some discomfort she was still smiling after. "That is a real shame."

"We're sorry this happened to you," Mia told her.

"Yeah," Brian agreed and I could see Letty nod her own agreement. "We didn't think he'd go after you."

"He went after Hobbs-" She cut herself off. Her eyes grew wide as she sat up suddenly. I could see the panic in her. "Where is he? Is he OK? They shot him!"

I gripped her arms trying to get her to calm down. "'Lena calm down," I pleaded. "This isn't good for you."

"Is he OK?" she asked, eyes still wide.

"No," Han said, stepping forward. "He's still out cold and is going to have one hell of a headache when he does wake up but he's alive."

"He is?"

"Yeah," Gisele nodded. "He went straight into surgery. The bullet hit his head but it just scraped the side. A lousy shot if you ask me. They sorted his head wound out but when you guys crashed he was impaled. It all went really well from what we heard."

"Did you see him?"

"No," I admitted.

"_But_," Letty spoke up. "We wouldn't have all come here if he wasn't OK. Some of us would have gone to him and some of us would have gone to you."

"Would you have?" she asked, eyes locking onto Letty's.

"Yes," Letty nodded. "You guys are risking your lives by helping us, we all see that now, so yes we would. We owe you guys."

"Then let's figure out how to bring that bastard down."

I smirked at Elena's request and I raised a brow at Letty who smiled back. We all pulled up chairs and set to work. John and Carmen took the three kids to get something eat with Eric and Jackson. Lisa got on the phone to Hobbs' team so see what they knew while Han and Gisele went to check on Hobbs.

* * *

_R&R_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **_This one is a bit short but I am seriously getting back into this story! I don't love it as much as I did the Vision of Death but still, I'm getting somewhere with this story. I actually have up to about chapter 20 already written. So fingers crossed I can get the next chapter up fast to make up for the length of this one. Anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

Letty's POV

I groaned at the pain in the back of my head. What the hell happened? We were at the hospital. It had only been a few days since the crash but we managed to get Elena discharged with the possibility of getting Hobbs discharged a couple of days later. We were actually sorting it out. So why the hell did I have a sore head?

My eyes opened properly. It was dark. I tried to focus on what was around me, but it was hard to see. I could hear some movement and whimpering, but it was hard to make out. As my brain seemed to catch up I realised that I recognised the sound. Who was that? I strained to hear the whimpers and eventually it hit me. _Mia._

I tried to move but I found it impossible. My hands were tied together, as were my feet, and it seemed my hands were also tied to what felt like a wall behind me. I thrashed against them as I tried to get to Mia. I tried to call out to her but my voice was hoarse and it only came out in a whisper. I heard more movement and other sounds. They all sounded familiar. Had we all been taken? Was this Owen's doing? Had he won?

My thoughts were cut when I heard Mia's screams.

* * *

Dom's POV

I groaned and rolled over. I patted the space beside me to find it empty. I shot up and looked around. Where was she? I rolled out of bed, telling myself to calm down. Just because nothing had happened in the past few days didn't mean something had happened now. She was probably just restless or even getting something to eat.

I checked the bathroom in our wing but it was empty. I headed towards the living area but I was stopped by the sound of Jack and Lila crying. I ran towards Brian and Mia's room. I didn't even hesitate before I threw the door open and stormed in. I'd never heard either of the kids cry like that, it wasn't normal.

"Dom," Brian said, clearly in a daze.

"What happened?" I asked as Lila clung to my leg.

"Mia, I… I don't know where she is. The kids, they were screaming."

I looked at Jack, sitting on the bed with his blanket in hand then down to Lila who still clung to my leg. My eyes scanned the room. It didn't look disturbed but Mia wasn't there. My heart dropped.

"I woke up and Letty wasn't there either," I told him.

He looked at me. "What's happening, Dom?"

"We need to get everyone and find out," I instructed. "You take the kids and go straight to the living area. Yell if anything happens OK."

I crouched down in front of Lila. "Li?"

She wiped her nose with the back of her hand. "Yeah?"

"You, Daddy and Jack are going to go now. If someone you don't recognise tries to hurt you, your Daddy or your brother you scream as loud as you can, OK?"

"Mommy?"

"She's fine," I lied. "She's um… She's saving the day."

"Like a superhero?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "There might be bad guys you see, so you have to help by screaming when you think you see them."

She nodded her head. "Are you coming?"

"Not yet," I told her. "I have to make sure everyone else is safe."

This time she nodded her head before making her way over to Brian. He took hold of her hand and scooped Jack up with the other. He gave me one last look before leaving the room.

I straightened up, trying my hardest to keep calm and not freak out. This was probably a misunderstanding. Letty and Mia were probably together right now. I knew I was lying to myself. I'd never heard Lila or Jack sound so scared or upset before. Something definitely wasn't right.

As I was heading back down the corridor doors opened on all sides. Tej came out looking confused by the commotion, Han looked frantic, John looked distressed as he held a crying Daniel and Jackson and Lisa both looked like they were losing some sort of control.

"What's going on?" I questioned.

"Gisele isn't there," Han said, a little stress in his voice. "There are signs of a struggle. Like she put up a fight."

"So that's the commotion?" Tej asked.

"Carmen is gone too," John informed.

"So is Eric," Jackson told us.

What the hell is going on? The fact that Rome hadn't come out told me he was probably missing too. "Mia and Letty are too," I told them. "Brian took the kids to the living room. Let's all go there and we'll work this out."

Together we all went to the living room. It calmed me down some to realise that the kids hadn't screamed. No way the two of them and Brian could be silenced without some noise getting out.

But when we got to the living room I started to get that bad feeling again. The place was a mess. A struggle had definitely happened here. I came to realise that I had been right. Mia and Letty must have come here to talk or what not when they were interrupted. It made me sick to think of what had happened here.

"We need to get to the bottom of this and fast. Things have gone to a whole new lev-" But I was cut off by the ringing of my phone. I wouldn't have picked it up if it wasn't for Hobbs' name flashing on the screen. I could use him no doubt. "Yeah?"

"I need your help."

The panic alone made me freeze. "With what?"

"It's Elena," Hobbs informed. "She's gone."

* * *

_R&R_


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** _First, sorry about the amount of POV's in this chapter, it was originally meant to be two chapters. Secondly a thanks to everyone who reviews, reads, favourites and/or follows. I would love to know what each of you thinks, it's great hearing from all of you. I wanted to thank **ersy** who PMs me every time I update, I appreciate it and I want you to know that I do notice! I also want to thank guest reviewer **Bianca**__your review made me smile so thank you!_

* * *

Letty's POV

Mia's screams only got louder. I could just feel how much pain she must have been in. My eyes searched the darkness but I couldn't place her. My voice was still dry but felt a lot stronger down. I wanted so badly to call to her but I knew I could make my voice worse by forcing it. Luckily someone else was able to call some assurance.

I heard Gisele calling for whoever was hurting Mia to stop, shouting every swear word and bad name under the sun at our attackers. Eric and Rome's voices came next, calling them cowards for picking on an innocent girl. I was shocked by how many of us had been taken. Elena's voice was next followed by an unsure Carmen. That was pretty much half of the group if you didn't include the kids.

Suddenly there was silence. Mia was no longer screaming and I was afraid that maybe she was unable to speak. My heart beat was erratic but there were no other sounds. Everyone had gone silent as soon as Mia had.

A door slammed to my left. I jumped at the noise but the small light that came through was only momentarily. My heart beat faster and faster. It was too quite. Just the sound of my own beating heart and harsh breathing.

"Guys?" I called out, my voice cracking slightly.

"Letty?" Gisele questioned.

"Yeah, it's me," I confirmed. "Can anyone remember what happened?"

"Someone grabbed me while Han and I were sleeping," she told me. "I put up a fight. I hoped to make a lot of noise but it wasn't enough to grab attention."

"I was taken when I went to see Hobbs at the hospital," Elena spoke up. "I was grabbed in the parking lot."

"I was getting a snack when I was hit from behind," Rome said gruffly.

"I was sleeping," Eric's voice came through.

"I thought Daniel had woken up, but he hadn't so I investigated the noise," Carmen explained.

"What about you?" Gisele questioned.  
I opened my mouth to answer when there was a groan. I strained my ears. "Mia?" I called.

"Letty?"

"Yeah, girl." I chuckled nervously. "Scared the shit out of me."

"Everything hurts," she mumbled.

"What did they do?"

"Jack started whimpering when I was heading back to the room," Mia explained. "When I entered there was some figure leaning over him. I didn't think… I just… I just charged."

"Any one would have done the same thing," Carmen assured.

"He grabbed me," Mia said, crying lightly as she did. "I tried to fight him and the kids were screaming. I could see Brian was waking up and I tried to keep on fighting but he pulled me from the room."

"Then what?" I urged.

"Everything went black," she sniffed. "I woke up here. There were no other sounds, I thought I was alone. Then someone came in. I tried to fight him again and he hit me. When I stopped fighting he spoke to me."

"What did he say?" Gisele questioned.

"He told me that this time we wouldn't win… I laughed at him…. I guess it made him angry."

"What did he do, Mi?" I questioned, needing to know.

"We got into a bit of a fight," she said without emotion. "He was threatening the kids. I… I couldn't stop trying to get away."

"Mi, do you know how I got here?"

"You don't remember?"

"No…"

"I was restless, I went for a walk and bumped into you. We talked for a bit," she explained. "I was having worries about being away from the room for too long so I went back to the room, you went to the living room."

"They must have taken me there," I sighed.

"Now we have to get out," Elena said.

"That means we need a plan," Eric spoke up.

The whole room went silent. How the hell were you meant to make up a plan when you didn't know where you were and you couldn't see in an inch in front of you? It seemed damn near impossible but I was willingly to give it a shot.

* * *

Dom's POV

"I got what you needed," Hobbs explained.

I grinned at the line of cars in front of me. We had gotten Hobbs out of the hospital the second he called. Straight away we made a list of things we would need no matter what the plan was. Hobbs got us them almost immediately. It was already morning and I hated not doing something already but the cars made me feel better.

"I can drive."

My eyes turned to John who was standing beside me. "I know."

"I've never driven fast, and I've never raced," he informed. "But I can drive."

"I know you can but we have no time to practice in case you can't," I told him. "It would be better if you paired up."

He nodded. "I know I haven't been part of this family that long but I care about all of you, not just Carmen. So that's why I'm not going."

"What?" I questioned. It also seemed to spark everyone else's interest.

"I'm staying at base with Hobbs and his team."

"What makes you think I'm staying?" Hobbs questioned.

"Because you're supposed to be on bed rest," John said firmly. "Plus, I'm good with thinking on my feet. I'm better at base. Daniel, Jack and Lila will be there too. I know Carmen would never forgive me if I let Daniel out of my sight."

I nodded my head. "Then it's sorted. Hobbs, Tej and John will stay at base with the kids. Your team needs their leader, Hobbs. But the three of you can help much better from there. Brian and Han, you stick with me. You're great drivers and the three of us know how the other works. Lisa and Jackson, I need you to be more low key."

"What do you have in mind?" Jackson smirked.

"Smooth talkers, right?" I questioned. "That could come in handy. I need you two to work out more about Owen. I want to know everything about this man. Track down his mother and talk to her if you have to. I want you to get inside his head anyway you have to and work out where the hell my family is. I want you to be our inside guys."

It was Lisa's turn to smirk. "Like we did before?" She questioned. "You want us to be a fly on the wall, a bug in your ear."

I nodded. "Now, everyone pick your cars."

We picked our cars. Leaving a couple for those staying at base just in case. After that Hobbs took us to a room filled with weapons. We all took our chosen ones. We were going in all guns blazing, no second chances.

* * *

Mia's POV

I tried to figure out my injuries, which was hard considering I was in the dark. The others were talking through some ideas. I could feel that I had a busted lip, probably a black eye and a swollen cheek. My ribs hurt something awful and I knew I'd have bruises all over. Overall it wasn't as bad as it could be. My voice was hoarse but that was to be expected over the amount of screaming I had done. When you're being kicked _and_ your kids are being threatened you can't blame a person.

Suddenly lights came on. It was only a few lanterns hanging from the walls but it was like a blinding light. There were hisses around the room. My eyes snapped closed as I tried to stop the pain it caused. As the hisses died down I slowly opened my eyes, letting them adjust bit by bit.

My eyes were greeted with a room, concrete walls and no windows, just a door. We were all tied to the walls. Letty was on my wall. Rome, Elena and Gisele were to my right. Eric and Carmen were straight ahead. The door was on the wall to my left.

The room was smaller than it first felt. We were all a lot closer than it had first appeared. I shuffled as close to Letty as I could and she did the same. There was still some space between us but it was definitely more comforting.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hi," I smiled. "It's nice to see."

"You don't look as bad as I thought you would."

"Thanks," I sighed. "How do I look exactly?"

"The startings of a black eye, a swollen cheek and a split lip from what I can see," she explained. "How do you feel?"

"My ribs are sore," I admitted. "There's a dull pain all over though."

"Next time, don't scream so much."

"I didn't know you were there until you all spoke up," I explained. "By that point I just couldn't stop."

"It's OK," she whispered. "I was just scared he was killing you or something."

I nodded, offering a small smile. The others had started talking again. Letty had that determined look in her eyes but she wasn't contributing anymore. Letty had always voiced her opinion when she felt strongly about the situation. It was clear she felt strongly about getting out of here. You could tell by the way she looked at the others as they talked, but why wasn't she contributing?

"Letty, what's the matter?"

She took a deep breath. "It's nothing."

"That's bullshit," I whispered. "You were so determined before to figure out a plan, now you're not even saying a word."

"I guess seeing where we are and how we are shocked me a little," she shrugged.

"Please, Let," I pleaded. "You're scaring me."

"I think I might be pregnant."

* * *

Brian's POV

Our cars were chosen and our weapons. We all had our jobs. Now we just had to actually do something. Lisa and Jackson checked out some leads that Hobbs, Tej and John came up with. They would take it from there and try to get us eyes and ears inside. I had made sure the kids were safe before I got in my car and started driving,

We hoped to draw some attention to ourselves so we could catch a lead, but even after an hour of driving nothing happened. They weren't biting today and it wasn't sitting well with any of us.

"Dom?" I called over the radio. "What do we do?"

"Let's tune in with the others and see what they have."

"I wish I had something for you," Tej said once we called through to them.

"We need something," Han pointed out. "They could be doing anything to the others."

"I know, I know," Tej said desperately. "We're doing everything we can but nothing stands out."

"Guys, I hate to interrupt." Lisa's voice came through the radios. "But I'm going to anyway."

"What have you got?" I asked.

"Well, I'm not sure how much this information will help but it is important," she explained. "Turns out Owen got in touch with some people. He couldn't get in touch with Reyes because Hobbs shot him on the bridge. But Braga and Carter are still alive."

"Yeah, both are in prison," Brian agreed.

"He isn't working with them," Jackson assured. "But that's how he got some of his information. One of the guys who works for him went to see the two of them and got some information. He then gave that to Owen during the riot."

"What information?" Dom asked.

"Well that we're not too sure about, we're smooth talkers but we're not that good," Lisa laughed. "But both men gave their opinions of you guys and the relationships they noticed. They were able to inform Owen about how you guys tick in ways he didn't know about. They also gave him money towards getting you all killed. They're pissed off but they don't want to get their hands dirty. Didn't work out too well for them last time."

"We should interrogate Owen," Tej said.

"We can't," Hobbs sighed, joining the conversation. "He wouldn't say anything even if we did. He's been planning his revenge for three years, he's not about to cave."

"Lisa, Jackson, did anything stand out to you?" Dom questioned.

For a while the line was silent and I thought that maybe they had no news for us. "We looked for places owned and associated with Owen as well as Braga and Carter… We came up empty."

"But," Lisa continued on. "We decided to get a little creative."

"What does that mean?" Tej asked, confusion laced in his voice.

"Some money has been put into a charity, donations have been flooding through," Jackson explained. "But the odd part is the charity didn't exist until a couple of years ago."

"We checked into it further," Lisa went on. "And there are some donations that stood out. They're all from LA and they're the same amount each time. It stops after the first year."

"Maybe they stopped giving," Tej suggested.

"Or maybe they found a better way to mask their tracks, or maybe they even left it there deliberately," Lisa suggested. "It doesn't matter. Either way I think if you check it out it will lead you somewhere."

"I got ya," Tej confirmed. "John and I will check it out, see where the money is coming from, whether it's LA like you seem to think or somewhere else. Keep 'causing trouble. I'll get back to you."

* * *

Letty's POV

I looked down at Mia's startled expression. "Since when?"

I shrugged. "I'm not actually sure."

"Well, how far along do you think you are?"

"A few days if anything," I mumbled, feeling stupid now. "Dom and I slept together the night we came to the mansion, but I'm definitely late, and I'm never late."

"So you're not sure?"

I shook my head. "This happened the first time though… It was the only time I'd ever been more than two days late in my life, now there's this."

"As soon as we get out of here we're going to the hospital to get you checked out," she said firmly. My eyes went to hers, questioning her slightly. "I can only imagine the ordeal we could go through here. Plus, I can guess how worried you are."

I gave her a small smile. "Thanks, Mi. And… Don't say anything to anyone."

"Letty, please don't keep this to yourself."

"I'm not," I promised. "I'm going to get checked out first. If that fails I'm gonna talk to Dom alone before everyone else finds out."

"OK," she sighed, giving a small smile. "Let's just get through this."

I looked down at the ground, nodding my agreement. My eyes briefly looked towards my stomach. It wasn't a sure thing that I was, but I could just feel it. It scared me to death but I realised that that was mostly because I was afraid that I wouldn't get out of here without getting seriously hurt.

"Mia, what do I do if something happens?"

She gulped. "I won't let anything happen, OK? And if God forbid anything did happen then you still have to tell Dom. It'll tear you apart."

"If anything happens and I'm unable to tell him… You tell him for me."

"Yeah," she nodded. She reached her foot out towards me and nudged my leg a little. With the smile on her face I knew it was her version of a reassuring hand squeeze. "But like I said, I won't let anything happen. I need to know if I'm planning for a girl or a boy."

I laughed a little. "You'll have to wait the whole nine months."

"Let's hope he or she isn't stubborn like their parents."

I smiled. The word 'their' sparking something within me. What if there was more than one? There were still no indicators, but I felt so sure, more sure than I did the first time I got pregnant. My mind was racing at all these possibilities. I knew it was dangerous to think about it when I wasn't even sure but the warm feeling it gave me made it impossible to stop.

* * *

_R&R_


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** thank you for the reviews guys, they've really boosted my confidence with this story. There's a lot more drama to come so I hope you stick with me, trust me the team will hopefully get their deserved happiness in the end.

* * *

Tej's POV

After checking out this so called charity and it's incomes we got a lead. Between John, myself and some of Hobbs' men we worked out where all of the money was really coming from. It came from one location is Mexico. The house was owned by a woman. Only issue was she died five years ago. The house was given to a company owned by no other than Braga. He had an associate who lived in the house, a hacker of sorts who made the money appear to come from different places. However, that wasn't our place.

Once we checked into him we noticed some anomalies. The ones that came from LA weren't from LA but they also weren't from the location from Mexico. It was coming from Texas, a location just outside Austin. It was pretty much halfway between Miami and LA, this part we worked out was supplied by Carter. The area we looked at wasn't busy at all. Only a handful of factory style buildings.

I swung the chair round as the team entered. It had been a few hours and no one had attacked any of the team that were out in the open. I made my way over to the table where everyone was gathering. I set the map out and set up three markers on it.

"What's this?" Han questioned.

"This is us," I said, pointing to the marker in LA. "This is Miami, roughly the area we hung out and you did that job for Carter."

Brian nodded his head in agreement. "Where's this?"

I pointed at the middle marker. "That's where the rest of us are."

"How can you be sure?" Dom asked, clearly unsure.

"We did some digging, the donations for the charity came from Mexico, I guess it was a way for Owen to get funding without drawing attention to himself," I explained. "The Mexico house was supplied by Braga. Now, as well as Miami it turns out Carter owns places across America."

"So how do you know it's this area?" Lisa questioned.

"Firstly, the LA donations that came up regularly for a while came from this area of Austin, Texas," I explained. "He has loads of buildings all across Florida, South Carolina, San Francisco, Arizona and Texas. However, the building he has in Austin is also pretty much half-way between LA and Miami."

"It does make sense," Jackson agreed. "Do you know what building?"

"No," John said, coming to the table. "But we thought we could work it out."

He laid out a satellite picture of the area we suspected. "This is the closest we could pin point it. There was some blocks we couldn't get past, this was as far as we could get," I explained. "There are not that many buildings and it's a quiet area, but if we hit the wrong building…"

"It could mess everything up," Dom said understandingly. "It could prove fatal to the others."

"So feel free to give any pointers you can think of."

"These two are too small," Han pointed out. "They'd want a big area. More places to hide for them and more places to trap us if we got in. Makes it hard to manoeuvre big buildings if you've never been in them before."

We all agreed so I put crosses through those buildings. That left nine buildings.

"This one is a no go," Jackson said, pointing at one right on the outskirt, set a little away from the others. "Look at the signs. It worked with some dangerous substances. It would be a no go area for long term stay, it would cause more harm than good."

We checked it out online to be sure and ended up crossing it off. Eight buildings.

"How current are these satellites?" Lisa asked.

"These images were taken a couple of weeks ago," John supplied.

"None scheduled nearby?"

I shook my head. "Another couple of weeks."

"Well I'd say these three are a no go," she went on, pointing out three buildings. "There doesn't look to be any sheltered parking structure, just outdoor ones. Seeing a bunch of cars outside an abandoned building would draw attention."

Again, we checked it out. She was right, there was no parking except for outside the buildings. Not even an empty room with doors big enough to get cars through or fit the amount of cars we had seen so far. Five buildings.

"Why don't we check out the opposite to what's been said?" Dom suggested. "The five buildings left are big enough. But do any have a big enough space to work with cars and park them."

I checked online at the remaining five buildings. I crossed out one immediately. "That one is filled primarily with machinery. A safety hazard closed it down, not enough space to get between them. No way they could work comfortably in there."

"So, that's four," Brain sighed. "How do we narrow it down further?"

"Maybe they're using more than one building," I mumbled. "This one was using for making cars. There's an area to make them and an area to store them. I think they'd keep their vehicles here, maybe other machinery and weaponry they may have."

"What about the other three?" Lisa asked, leaning closer to the picture to get a look.

"They're all big," I sighed. "They all have lots of space and a network of rooms above and below the surface."

"How about this?" John questioned. Pointing out the dangerous substance building. "The scale of this one could ensure we could get into the area under cover. We come in any other way and we're bound to be seen."

"What if they're coming in this way?" Brian questioned. "We'll be seen, and where do we go from there?"

We all bit our lips, trying to think of a way to get in there and check out the other three buildings. We needed be sure before we took strike.

"I've got it," John said suddenly. He turned his laptop round to show us. It was the same satellite picture but zoomed out slightly. "This is a hill. It's about ten, fifteen minutes out but we can watch the three buildings. We can see what comes and goes, work out what ones they go into."

"They could be using all three," Lisa pointed out.

"Then we work out a strategy," Dom shrugged. "We're good at that."

* * *

_Dom's POV_

We set off. We all managed to get flights over as well as transport for our cars and weapons. All of the team went. John, Tej and the kids along with some of Hobbs men decided to set up a base close to where we were but a little further out. Hobbs refused to stay but he promised to take a back seat position. We got to the hill without any issue and were able to get situated where we could see the three buildings as well as the one we suspected they used for cars and such.

When we got there we suspected they were using the two nearer the car building. It would ensure they could get to their cars quicker as well. We were there for a couple of hours and it was just starting to get dark. Nothing was happening and it was worrying. The evidence was good but maybe we were wrong. Maybe they weren't here at all. Maybe this was a diversion.

"Hey, guys."

We all looked at Han and moved over to where he was looking through the binoculars. Every so often he would look above them and frown.

"What's the matter?" I questioned.

"Does that bit look new to you?" he asked, handing the binoculars to me. "Between the car building and the one closest to it."

I studied the area and immediately saw what he meant. There was a walkway between the two buildings. There was no way to see inside the walkway but it was definitely new. It was clearly made to blend in but there was some variations that showed it was more recent.

"It must be how they're getting between buildings without being seen," I mumbled. "They must have known we might show up."

"So what do we do?" Lisa asked.

"You go in," Hobbs said as if it were simple. "They expected us to come, so give them what they want."

"We need plans of the buildings first," Jackson mumbled. "See what we're working with. Maybe we can figure out where they might be, but at the very least we'll know our way around a little better."

"We can receive some things in one of the trucks," Hobbs offered up, motioning to his convoy of trucks. "Get them to send over the blueprints."

We did and within minutes we had them. One of the trucks had computers and such in for missions. The screen was pretty small but we managed to get some idea. There were three main levels, one underground level and the roof.

We agreed on the room that the rest of the team would be kept in. It was a room on the basement level. There were no marked windows which meant there was only one way in or out, a perfect place to keep someone hostage. Unfortunately there were no secret tunnels or quick passages to that room. We would have to make our way through the building to get there.

I headed out of the truck. I grabbed my shot gun from the make-shift table we had created. I could hear the others behind me. I loaded the gun and got it prepared. I headed over to my car and climbed in. I revved my engine I was greeted with the sounds of the other engines.

* * *

We raced down the hill and towards the buildings. Han and Brian appeared either side of me. In my windows I could see Jackson go further left and Lisa go further right. Their plan was to cover those sides. Hobbs' team went around the sides to wait at the back of the buildings while Hobbs and the rest of his team waited on the hills behind us. We were surrounding them as best as we could and giving ourselves a good angle from all sides.

As we reached the building we were out of cars almost as quickly as they stopped. I headed straight for the building, flanked by Brian and Han. There was a small, side door. I kicked it hard and the thing collapsed inwards. I held my gun up as I entered. I scanned the immediate area but there was nothing, just empty space.

As I continued through Brian and Han followed. There was only one door. We headed towards it. This time I opened the door by the handle, finding it unlocked. A sweep of the room told us it was safe too. There were more doors here and we checked them all. Only one was locked and we knew that was our route.

I knocked it down again. The door crashed loudly to the ground, echoing around the warehouse that greeted us on the other side. No one came running out and there were no sounds elsewhere which told us no one was nearby. I thought over the blueprints in my head. This floor was primarily taken over by the warehouse with small rooms surrounding it, they definitely would hear us which meant they were on the other floors.

I wanted so badly to go to the basement where we were sure the others were but I fought those impulses. "There's two stairs that lead up. I'll take one and go to the second floor. It doesn't go all the way to the roof. So you two take the second set. One cover the third floor and the other cover the roof."

"I'll take the roof," Han decided. "I'll stay up there if it's clear and get a bird's eye view."

"Keep your radio on in case we need you," I told him.

He nodded and set off towards the roof.

"Looks like I'm the third floor."

"Head back down here if you don't see anything," I told Brian. "If you do contact Han or me on the radios. If we don't answer, contact the others."

He also nodded before running off towards the stairs. I turned and went to mine. I ran up them two at a time, stopping at the door to the second floor. I pushed it open slightly and headed in. It was a corridor that stretched all the way over to the right with doors along one side of it. I headed down the corridor, gun lifted. I looked through the small windows that were on the doors.

Whatever this building was used for they either made/did a lot of things or the jobs they did required smaller parts. The rooms were small with some having smaller rooms at the back of them. I stopped at the out of order elevator half-way down and checked them. First floor was the main work floor, second floor was the secondary work floor, the third floor was office space and the fourth was the roof. There was also a basement level.

I knew they wouldn't be here, more than likely using the third floor where Brian was or sticking to the basement. I checked the rest of the corridor anyway before heading back towards the stairs. I ran back down them, not wanting to waste any more time.

When I got to the bottom I waited to see if anything came through on the radio. When nothing did I picked it up and decided to call myself. Just before setting off some of Hobbs' guys fiddled with the frequencies so some people could be contacted without anyone else's radios going off.

"Han?" I questioned into the radio.

"Yeah, I'm here," his voice came through. "It's empty up here. Which is a shame because it provides a good view."

"What are you thinking?" I asked, sensing something in his voice.

"They might all be underground, would explain why they're not bothering to look up here."

"I'll check in with Brian," I told him. "Contact me if you need to."

I fiddled with the radio and contacted Brian. "Bri?"

"Nothing," he sighed, anger seeping in. "Where are they?"

"Han and I think they're underground with the others," I explained. "I'm heading their now, if you think they won't come to your floor then come down to the basement too. Or wait on the first floor."

"I'll come to the first floor but if I hear anything then I'm coming to the basement," he warned.

I opened my mouth to tell him not to worry, partly to calm myself down too but then I heard the shouting.

* * *

Letty's POV

I could have sworn I heard noises upstairs. Loud bangs for sure and possible footsteps too. From the way everyone was looking either at the door or the roof I knew I wasn't the only one. We all strained to try and hear but the noises stopped.

"Do you think it's them?" Carmen questioned.

"It has to be," Rome said, pulling a little at his restraints.

"Well Dom is definitely the kind to knock down doors," Mia pointed out, clearly trying to be optimistic.

"There's no more sounds though," I whispered, trying to listen.

"Maybe they ran into more trouble?" Eric offered. "Or maybe they know where Owen's people are."

"Yeah, they're not stupid," Gisele nodded. "If it is them then they're quiet for a reason."

"Guys…" Elena said nervously. "If we heard them then whoever has us in here heard them too."

Carmen, Mia and Eric all went pale. Rome fought against his restraints more and Gisele was cursing under her breath as she also fiddled with hers. Elena was right. If they didn't work out where Owen's guys were then they were in trouble.

I thought angrily against my restraints. We had to get out. I couldn't just sit here while the others could be in just as much danger. I thrashed, attempting to at least pull the restraints off the wall.

I could feel myself pulling further away from the wall when the air exploded with sounds of gun shots.

* * *

**A/N: **_Hey, for the bit about Austin, Texas I basically put it into google maps and found out how long it would take to drive from there to Miami or there to LA. It said about 19 hours each way. I've never actually been to any of the three or travelled the distance myself so yeah. Also__ I don't use walkie talkies/radios. I have no idea how they work to be honest with you in terms of frequencies. However, I know some have keypads on them and I figured walkie talkies in the hands of some smart people… You can do anything with them :p So excuse any mistakes there may have been in this chapter!_

_R&R_


	15. Chapter 15

Brian's POV

I heard the gun shots as I hit the bottom of the steps. I stepped into the first floor and swept the area, nothing. I strained my ears but the gun fire had stopped for now.

"Han?" I questioned hastily into the radio.

"I heard it too," he confirmed.

"Contact the others and tell them," I told him. "Once you have keep an eye on the other building and tell me if any cars leave."

I put the radio back on my belt and ran towards the door marked 'basement'. I threw it open and was presented with darkness. I grabbed the small flashlight I had and flipped it on. I held it and my gun up before making my way down the stairs.

Every few steps I would look to both sides but there was a wall either side of me all the way down to the bottom. At the bottom I was greeted with a door. I switched off the flashlight and opened the door lightly. Some light poured through but it was dim. I pushed the door open fully.

I was presented with two dead bodies. They looked to be guards for the only door in the small room. I went over to the door and pressed my ear against it, nothing. I opened this one slightly and was presented with the same type of light. I opened it again and was presented with one more body.

As I went to move my eyes caught something by my feet. I looked down to see blood. I got a sickening feeling that it was from our side, most likely Dom. The droplets head towards one of two doors in the room. I headed that way too and entered the door.

I kept following the blood, going through empty rooms but thankfully finding no more bodies. If my thinking was right I was heading towards the big room where we expected the others to be. I was pretty sure I was close when Han's voice came through on the radio.

"What is it?" I whispered back.

"There's movement in the walk-way," he whispered. "They must be temporary walls, they're thin and I can see something moving behind them. You need to hurry."

"Where does it connect?"

"I'd say the first floor but it looks like it dips at your end so I'd say the basement is a better bet."

He was crackling and I knew there was a chance he could be cut off completely. "Get the others."

I continued through another door. The room behind it was a mess. A wall had been dug out and light was pouring in. The other door in the room was open. As I stepped closer Dom walked out. He raised his gun as I raised mine.

"They're gone," he said, lowering his gun.

"I think they went that way," I said, motioning to the hole in the wall. "Han thought he saw movement in the walk-way. The others should be on their way as we speak so if we can't catch up hopefully they'll be able to stop them."

He didn't say anything, just lifted his gun and made his way to the hole in the wall. We headed up the slight incline. We didn't travel that far up till we were inside the walkway. It was definitely newly built and there was dirt on the floor where they'd broken through. Footprints littered it and I knew we were on the right track.

* * *

Letty's POV

"How far behind do you think they are?" Gisele whispered.

"Whoever was shooting definitely wasn't giving a fuck," I sighed. "I figured at least one person isn't far behind but the others…"

I looked behind me to see us hurtling away from the buildings. There were three cars outside the front of one of the buildings. I knew it was Dom, probably with Han and Brian but we were getting away fast. I knew they _could_ catch us but at this rate I was afraid they wouldn't.

I was in a car with Gisele and Rome. I could see the other cars but I had no idea who was where. It unsettled me to think we were split up further. There were loads of cars. Enough to have one for each of us. The windows were blacked out so I couldn't even see how many were in each car.

"This is bullshit," Rome said, kicking the back of the front passenger seat.

The guy who he kicked pulled a gun on him as did one of the guys sitting on the two seats behind us. Rome instantly went wide eyed and sunk back. They looked ready to kill. Especially the guy he had kicked.

"Hey," I yelled, snapping their attention to me. "I don't remember getting any water or food, and trust me when I say this guy eats all the time. Can you blame him for lashing out?"

The guy in front narrowed his eyes before he smirked. He turned back to face the front, both guns gone. Suddenly a bar of chocolate was thrown onto Rome's lap by the guy he had kicked. Only issue was Rome had no way of opening it and eating it with his hands tied behind his back.

I growled low at the situation, they were mocking us. I didn't recognise any of these assholes, but I guess that would make it even easier to kill them when I got out of these restraints. I was so close to throwing myself forward and biting the driver in front of me if I had to.

But looking in that direction angrily helped. I spotted the dust clouds in the distance. It was hard to see clearly seen as daylight was pretty much completely gone but I'm confident I was right in what I was seeing. We were heading a little to the left of it so hopefully it hadn't been noticed. My eyes concentrated on it every so often, and after a while I spotted some small objects in front of it. _Cars_.

I could see the driver about to look in that direction. I cursed, he couldn't see or he'd change course before the others got anywhere near us. It was my turn to lash out. I braced myself and kicked the back of the driver's seat.

The car swerved a little (thankfully a little more away from the dust cloud) but the driver got control again. The angry front passenger turned to glare at me. I wriggled my hands. The restraints were still loose from my thrashing in the basement. I pulled on them as he turned so the back of his seat was against his chest and his gun was aimed at me.

Just as I saw his finger twitch I got one hand out, separating my hands. I knocked his hands. Due to his loose grip the gun fell to the side. As I threw myself at him he grabbed me. His hand tangled in my hair. He pulled me across Gisele and Rome towards his side of the car. His grip tightened and he tried to push me hard towards the door.

I held my hands out and managed to stop myself from hitting the door. Pain shot through my arms and his hand twisted further into my hair, pulling harshly at it. I fought to stay where I was as he tried to slam me into the door again. I could hear Gisele and Rome trying to move while they shouted. It was chaos, then suddenly the car stopped moving.

* * *

_R&R_


	16. Chapter 16

Tej's POV

I looked either side of me. We were all hurtling towards the buildings in one long line. The bigger cars were behind us but there was enough space between our smaller cars for them to get through. I could see cars moving in the distance and I knew we had to step on it. I only prayed that Dom, Han and Brian were on them from the other side.

As we got closer I spotted one of the cars losing control. We all split then. There were loads of cars but only a handful of SUV's. I knew then that they were probably holding the team. I radioed that fact in and we settled on that. My car and a handful of others were better capable of going the fastest _and_ they had NOS installed (as requested by Dom).

I headed for the swerving SUV with one of the slower cars following my direction. Each fast car claimed an SUV. The trucks and slower cars followed the other cars with some slow cars going after the SUV's too.

Whoever was in my SUV was clearly distracted because they didn't see me coming towards them. Their speed stayed constant, even though the car had regained control. I cut across its path and turned sharply. The SUV had stopped. The car that had followed me caught up and stopped in front of the SUV just in time.

I got out and held my gun up. Two of Hobbs' men got out of the other car and held their own guns up. I shot out the two tires on my side to be sure they couldn't get away. I heard the engine rev but as it rolled forward it made some sickening sounds before stopping again.

"Get out of the car!" I yelled.

Rome's POV

The gun shots came first then Tej's voice. I hit my head against the back of the seat.

"Can't believe I'm getting saved by that asshole."

I caught Gisele smirking beside me and I couldn't help but smirk too. OK, so I was grateful and relieved to hear his voice but really? I knew Tej and I knew he was never going to let me live it down.

The four guys got out of the car. Of course as soon as they were a gun fight went off. Something which is even less fun when you're hands are tied behind your back and you have no form of defence. But then I remembered Letty.

I turned to see her fiddling to get Gisele out. Once she successfully did she got me out of mine too. I rubbed my wrists as she searched the floor at our feet. When she came back up she had a gun her hand, the one she had knocked away from the guy in front of me.

"There's still a few bullets," she commented after checking it.

"Then lady's first," I offered, motioning towards the door.

She handed the gun to Gisele while shaking her head. "You're better with your weapons."

"Then let's do this," Gisele smirked.

I let her out first before Letty and I jumped out after her. The guy on my side was lying dead on the floor, good. But the fight was still happening and it was our turn to get involved and fight back.

* * *

Dom's POV

We were close. The cars had all stopped now and that worried me. As we got closer I could see people were ducking behind cars. I stopped my car a little away and got out, followed by Han and Brian. I held my hand to my side briefly, checking if the cloth I'd tied around the wound was holding. It was, the blood had lessened but the pain wouldn't give.

We all raised our guns. I was on my last bit of ammo and I prayed that Han and Brian still had a decent amount on them. As we got closer I was happy to see that we were winning the fight. No one on our side seemed to be hurt, thank God. And if they were then hopefully it was all small, superficial wounds.

I ran to the truck were Hobbs was using one of the open front doors as a guard. I stopped a little behind him, crouching down a little.

"Took your time," he commented, darting out briefly to let off a shot.

"And you shouldn't even be here."

"I'm fine," he insisted. "I'm staying near the truck anyway."

"What about everyone else?" I questioned. "What do you know?"

"There were six SUVs," he explained. "Four of them had our people in, the other two were decoys I guess. There were also six smaller cars to go with them."

"That sounds like a lot of people," I commented.

"I know, but it's not," he explained. "The drivers are still near their cars."

There was a mass of people but not as many as you'd expect for the amount of cars and how many seats they would have between them. A few were dead but thankfully they were Owen's men and none of ours. Some of Hobbs' team looked a little slower and I wondered how many of them were injured. I found all of my team and I sighed with relief.

I took two shots, hitting two different guys from the other side. They fell back behind their cars with no indication on whether my shots had proven fatal or not. We kept shooting for so long that I soon ran out of ammo and had to take Hobbs' hand gun from him. The three sets of rounds I had for that gun were a little over half way through when it all seemed to stop.

We definitely out numbered Owen's men now and the ones who were still here dropped their weapons and gave up. I was more than happy to help Hobbs' men handcuffed those who had surrendered. I felt relief wash over me to know that we might have finally ended this thing. I wondered what would have happened to those who had been taken if we hadn't found them.

Just as these thoughts presented themselves there was a sound of an engine. I turned to see one of the SUV's racing off. Someone must have been hiding inside of it, with the windows blacked out there was no way to tell. I did a head count quickly to see if anyone had been taken when there was another sound. This time my eyes settled on Gisele. She was on one of the bikes that Hobbs' team had driven. She didn't look back as she raced off after the SUV.

"Gisele!" Han called before running towards one of the vacant cars.

My eyes found Letty and she nodded. The whole team grabbed a vacant car if they didn't have one of their own before we all raced off after Gisele, Han and the SUV.

Gisele's POV

I knew I was crazy but I wasn't letting anyone involved in this get away. I pushed the bike as fast as it would go, keeping up with the car in front. They were heading further away from the site we had come from so it confused me when they turned left and headed in that direction for a bit before turning left again and heading back in the direction of the site.

Soon we were back at the site where I figured they were heading. Only this time they went towards a building that didn't hold us or their cars in.

Two guys got out of the SUV with guns. They ran into the building without a glance back at me. I looked behind me briefly. I saw the car that I knew was Han but he wasn't nearly close enough and neither were the others who were even further behind him. I cursed before grabbing the hand gun I had gotten off of one of Owen's men.

I entered a massive empty room. It was dimly lit by the light that shone through the windows. Some of them were broken so they let more light in while others were small or had some sort of paint on them that obstructed a lot of the light. The two guys were nowhere to be seen.

A loud creek snapped my head to the back right of the room. I spotted a door, one that easily swung both ways. I rushed over to it. Putting my back against the wall on the side of the door that had the hinges, I nudged the door open and held my gun up through the gap, nothing was there so I pushed the door further and followed through with it. I kept my gun raised, ready to shoot on sight but nothing was there yet again.

I headed to one of the two doors that the room held. The one I went to had a small window. When I looked through it led to another with a small window but looking through that I couldn't see the guys I had been chasing. So I went to the second door. I pushed it open carefully in the same manner that I had the other doors.

This one also presented two doors but one was on the left wall and the other on the right. I stepped into the room and on a whim went with the door on the right. As I neared it I heard a door open. I turned but not before something hit me hard in the side of the head and everything went black.

* * *

Han's POV

It was like going through a maze. I hoped that Gisele would leave some sort of trail but she didn't. We all ended up having to split up. I noticed that Dom had come with me. He looked a bit pale but when he gave me a smile I dropped it. I had to focus on Gisele and I wasn't risking that if Dom was just going to insist he was fine.

It felt like hours when I finally found the right room. But when I entered it I wished I hadn't Gisele was lying on the floor in a heap. I ran to her as Dom kept his gun raised. I rolled her over slightly so that she was on her back. She looked physically OK. I shook her softly.

"Gisele, wake up," I pleaded.

She groaned slightly as her body moved a bit.

"That's right," I told her. "You need to wake up."

She blinked a little before her eyes slowly opened. It seemed to take a while but she eventually seemed to focus on me. Her hand went straight to the side of her head as her eyes snapped shut again briefly.

I edged her hand away and felt the area. There was a small lump and the area around it was starting to bruise. She gritted her teeth as I examined it. It thankfully didn't look too big and she seemed to be OK so far, so I helped her to sit up. When she looked a little less dazed I helped her to her feet, keeping one arm around her waist even when she was standing.

"Are you OK?" I questioned.

"No," she mumbled. "One of those bastards hit me."

"Well they're not here anymore," Dom informed. "Either that or they're good at hiding."

Suddenly Brian's voice came over the radio. Dom snatched it up and spoke into it briefly a conversation played out as I made sure that Gisele was definitely OK. I wasn't paying much attention to it until the last part of the conversation

"They're heading back to their cars," Brian said.

Both Gisele and I looked confusingly at each other before looking towards Dom who looked just as baffled as us. "Where are you? Where are the others?"

"Rome, Tej and Elena have gone after them. Mia and I followed them out of the building but we didn't want to drive off without talking to you," Brian explained.

"Where's Letty?" Dom asked.

"She- I thought she was with you?" Brian questioned before quickly continuing on, "she's definitely in there though and I swear those guys didn't come out with anyone."

"Go on," I told Dom when he didn't reply to Brian.

He nodded his thanks and went to leave but Gisele reached a hand out to grab his arm. "Wait. This isn't right. It's too easy. They had no reason to run."

"They were outnumbered," I reasoned.

"Yeah, but they clearly know this building," she explained. "They were able to sneak up on me, disarm me and hide from the lot of you until they could get out."

I looked at Dom. "It does sound a little odd. Where are they going to go?"

"They could have more people," Dom sighed. "But they must know that those who surrendered would be arrested and with Owen in jail…"

"Something isn't right here," Gisele insisted. "We need to be careful here."

"A holding pen."

"What?" Both Dom and Gisele questioned.

"The other two buildings, one was a holding pen while one was a get away," I explained. "They kept the others in the first building but they would have brought them in here. Blind folded or whatever and you wouldn't know where you were going. It could seem even further from where you first were."

"But why here?" Gisele questioned. "It's an abandoned building with broken windows and creaky doors."

I opened my mouth to speak when an explosion went off. It seemed to come from the other side of the building because it was quiet but the ground still shook. I held Gisele tighter as I looked at Dom. He refused to look at me before he ran from us. I called after him but it was too late, I knew he wouldn't listen to reason.

* * *

**A/N: **_I promise, everyone will get some happiness... Eventually._

_R&R_


	17. Chapter 17

Dom's POV

I rushed through the building, heading towards the sound. I only deviated when I could no longer go in that direction. Eventually I found the worst of the smoke. I tried to find its source but it was hard. I prayed that I only had to find Letty, that the others really were clear of the building or close to the outside.

Loud coughing got my attention. I followed it into a room filled with smoke. But I noticed the smoke was coming from a room attached to it. The door and window separating them was surprisingly still in tack but the secondary room was completely filled with smoke. I searched the room I was in to see if I could see the source of the coughing.

"Letty!" I yelled.

"Dom?" she asked in between two very loud and painful sounding coughs.

I ran towards her voice. I almost went straight into her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and started to cry. I held her tightly, keeping my arms securely around her waist. I tried to soothe her as best as I could.

"Are you OK? Are you hurt?" I questioned as I pulled her from the room.

I could see her properly now. She was still crying now but she shook her head. "I'm not hurt," she told me, coughing as she did.

"What happened?"

"When I stepped into the room I hit a trip wire and the secondary room blew up. It had an observation window so you could see into it but I didn't catch sight of anything before it exploded."

"Then why are you crying?" I whispered. "'Cause I know you, it takes more than that to scare you this much."

"I-" she stuttered out.

"Letty, what is it?"

"We need to go," she whispered, moving completely away from me and heading towards the exit.

"Letty please," I begged, gripping her arm before she got too far. "Talk to me."

"I think I'm pregnant," she mumbled.

My hand loosened its grip and fell back to my side. I felt my jaw go slack and my stomach did flips. I should be happy right now but everything seemed to crash down at once. Today Letty had been kidnapped, forced into the back of an SUV, made to fight for survival and almost got blown up. It seemed bad enough but to know that it was possible that my kid could have gone through that too made it worse.

The thought made my jaw tighten and my heart race. I grabbed Letty's hand and pulled her with me towards the exit. It was a lot easier to find my way out of the building than it was to find my way in. I kept my gun ready, making sure Letty was behind me, never letting go of her hand. She was quiet but the way she squeezed my hand told me that she wanted me to say something. I couldn't.

* * *

Letty's POV

The warm light of night time from the outside was welcoming. Dom still hadn't said anything. His eyes darted briefly to mine and once Mia was by my side he headed towards Brian who gave him a serious look. My eyes roamed over Dom then. He looked a little shaky and pale. I passed it off as being angry but I knew now that it was something more than that.

I moved to ask him when I felt Mia's hand on mine. When I looked back at her she shook her head.

"Why not?" I frowned.

"He's pissed, there's no talking to him about anything when he's pissed unless it involves killing the guy who pissed him off," she explained, and I knew she was right. "Why is he pissed off Letty?"

"I told him I might be pregnant," I whispered.

"He should be happy," she frowned.

"I was in a room filled with smoke at the time, I was near the explosion," I explained. "That topped with what we went through."

Mia nodded her head but didn't say anything. When I saw the shadow on the ground I knew why. I turned to see Dom. He looked at me then down to mine and Mia's joined hands but didn't say anything. Instead he stepped a little closer to Mia. He gently gripped her chin and moved her head to look at all angles.

"It worse than this?" he asked.

"My ribs I think," she whispered.

"They do this?"

"One of them, yeah," she nodded. "I don't know who though. He could be dead already Dom."

He looked towards Han. "Take the girls to the hospital. Get them all checked over. Brian and I will go on, see if we can catch the others and those two who got away."

"No way," Brian snapped, drawing attention to him. "If they have to go hospital then so do you."

"I don't need to go," Dom growled, but I wasn't convinced.

"Bullshit, you got shot."

"Where?" Dom questioned, clearly trying to catch him out.

"Take that jacket off."

I expected some smart ass response but Dom just sighed. He pulled off his leather jacket and set it aside. I spotted the red instantly. I dropped Mia's hand to go to him. He looked straight ahead as I unwrapped the cloth. It was through and through. But it was so close to just skimming his side. There wasn't as much blood as it first appeared but he seemed to be in a lot of pain.

"Why didn't you say?" I asked him.

"I couldn't afford to stop," he sighed. "And why didn't you tell me?"

I wrapped the cloth back around him. "I'm not actually sure. I haven't taken a test but I'm late."

"And we didn't-"

"I know," I said, cutting him off. "It's the only time we haven't used protection since we got back together. Funny, huh?"

"My boys are just great swimmers."

I hit his chest as he chuckled, but I was happy to see that he seemed calmer. "Let's radio the others and head for the hospital," I told him. "We all need checked over. We can finish this Owen thing when we're all OK."

He reluctantly nodded his agreement. Han and Gisele went in his car and said they would go back to where we'd left Hobbs. Brian took Mia in his car and they said they'd radio Tej, Rome and Elena. Dom grabbed my hand and all but forced me to go with him in his car, not that I minded much.

* * *

We all met at the hospital. Hobbs was checked over but was surprisingly fine. Once we assured him we would all be OK he went through the hospital to check on his team. Elena, Rome, Eric and Carmen were checked over but they were all fine. John couldn't be there but we managed to get a hold of him on the phone. He was back at base with the kids and one of Hobbs' men who were all OK. Tej was completely fine, not even a scratch or a bruise, lucky for some. Gisele's head wound was examined and she was given the all clear. Dom's wound was cleaned and checked before being given the all clear. Mia was right, the worst part was her ribs which could only be strapped.

Then there was me. I waited in the little room. I had slipped away while the others were talking. I assumed no one else knew about the possible new edition to our big family. Dom was with me too. He was pacing the floor as we waited for the blood results to come. I considered trying tests but I really didn't want to know yet, I just hadn't told Dom that.

The nurse stepped through the door, startling us both. "Sorry about the wait," she said in an over-friendly voice. "There's a back log in the lab unfortunately but after the ordeal you two have been through I had them rush it as best as they could."

"It's no worry," I told her. "It's really late, early hours even and we're just thankful we got them."

"Well, I'm-"

"Wait," I said, cutting her off before she could tell us or her words could hint towards the answer. "Can we keep that piece of paper?"

"Of course you can," she frowned, clearly confused at the outburst.

"Good, because we don't want to know if I am." I refused to look at Dom as I spoke, knowing he would be confused. "I want to be with my family when I know," I lied through my back teeth. "It feels wrong finding out in a hospital room away from everyone I love. I'd like to find out at home."

"You can call or come back in no matter what the results," she told me. Her poker face came on strong as she folded up the paper and handed it to me.

"Thank you so much," I told her as I grabbed the paper and hopped off the bed. "I mean it, for pushing the results and not telling us."

I quickly left the room, hearing Dom behind me. I only slowed when we were away from the door. I turned shyly to look at Dom. He looked bewildered as I slipped the folded paper into my back pocket.

"I want to finish this thing with Owen," I explained. "I want to make sure this is really over and get some answers."

"Let, I need to know."

"No," I shook my head. "If there is two of us you'll want to kill him even more, you'll be even more reckless. It's better if we wait."

"Letty," he pleaded, hand holding mine softly.

"It'll be better to wait," I whispered. "I don't want to either but it will be better for everyone. Mia is the only other person who knows and I'm not even telling her if I definitely am or not."

"Yeah, I wouldn't," he agreed with a small smile. "She'll tell _everyone_ if you are or she'll hug you like crazy if you're not."

"I wonder why I ever told her anything," I laughed as we made our way back to the others.

I was painfully aware of the paper in my back pocket. It felt like it was burning, like it was begging me to open it and see what the result was, but I refused to, I needed answers first.

* * *

_R&R_


	18. Chapter 18

Letty's POV

Dom was acting like I might break. He was constantly fidgeting, his eyes were always on me and the closer it got to us going to the prison the more he kept asking if I was sure I wanted to go. He came so close to being the one who would break, and I wasn't going to go gentle on him either.

Of course I wasn't sure. That asshole had been even more psycho than I first thought and lately he was proving to be even more than that. But I did need answers. I wanted this entire thing to be securely behind us before I allowed myself to move on. Whether he liked it or not Owen Shaw was giving me the answers I wanted even I had to force it out of him.

Dom took my hand as we made our way into the prison. It had been a long ass journey to get here and I wasn't about to complain if he wanted to keep me by his side the entire time. We had to be careful who came in, the prison wouldn't allow too many even considering the circumstances. Dom and I were allowed no issue. Hobbs got in with his badge, and Elena got inside but had to wait in an area while we went into see Owen. Everyone else waited outside with Mia, Carmen and John at a different location with the three kids.

"Dom," I hissed as his grip tightened on my hand.

"Sorry," he mumbled, loosening it slightly but not quite letting go.

"It's going to be OK," I told him. We were all tired from having to fly yet again and finding somewhere to settle down while we were here. That mixed with the fact that we were going to speak to Owen for the first time in three years, I couldn't really blame Dom for being a little on edge. "You and Hobbs will be there, no doubt guards too. Hey, he might even be handcuffed."

"And he might not, I'm taking no chances."

Despite his words I wriggled my hands free to sign some papers before we went through. Once we had gone through all the security checks (Hobbs wasn't even allowed to take his guns through, something he wasn't pleased about) I allowed Dom to take my hand again. I even allowed him to walk a little ahead of me the closer we got. I knew if he felt like he was protecting me then he'd be calmer. I was definitely going to take a calm Dom over an agitated Dom.

I was surprised when it was the Warden who came to greet us, but then it calmed me slightly to think that other people gave a crap about getting this sorted. He led us to a room that looked something like an interrogation room. We stood outside of the second door and he paused with his hand on the handle.

"He's in here," he explained. "A guard is already in there and Shaw is handcuffed and his feet are handcuffed to the chair."

"What about the chair?" Dom asked.

"Secured to the floor, he won't be going anywhere," the Warden promised. "I will be next door looking through the glass with another guard in case there are any issues. If you're worried, voice that you would like to leave and go over to the door and wait."

"We'll be locked in?" I questioned.

"Yes," he nodded. "But it's automatic. There's a power cut it will reset to manual which we can unlock ourselves. It only opens from out here so it ensures that the prisoner can't get out unless we allow it."

I felt unsure but I went along with it. I gripped Dom's hand but allowed Hobbs to take the lead instead. When we entered I wanted to walk back out again. He didn't even look sorry or miserable. I was hoping prison would suck the life out of him but fat chance of that.

A table was in the middle of the room. Three chairs on one side and another on the opposite side. Sat in the lone chair was Owen. His hair was longer and he had a bit of a beard going on but otherwise he looked the same. When his face split into a grin I knew that he definitely hadn't changed, if anything he had only gotten worse.

"Letty." He smiled.

I wanted to scream. My name of all things was the first hit. While I was working for him he knew me as Ana, at least then I had some distance no matter what but now he knew my name and he was using it like we'd known each other our whole lives and this was some Sunday lunch.

When we sat down Dom forced me to sit in the chair furthest from Owen. I knew he was only doing what he thought was best but if anything it made me feel worse, especially with the smile on Owen's face. I felt like he was essentially winning, like I was hiding away from him.

"Why?" I asked him.

Both Dom and Hobbs looked at me, Hobbs looking more annoyed because I'd gone against our plans.

"Why what?" Owen questioned, that same smile still in place.

"Why have you been targeting us lately?"

"Revenge? Pay back?" he offered with a shrug. "Take your pick."

"So you're not denying it?" Hobbs questioned.

"Why would I come up with a master plan and then do that?"

"What was the plan?" I asked. "In full, because we're all still alive, it didn't work."

"Unfortunately," he agreed. "I'm sure you've worked it out then."

"I want to hear it from you."

He sat back in his chair a little as if he was getting comfortable to tell a bed time story or something. "Well, for the first part I had to make sure you all stayed in one place. As I'm sure you worked out I targeted you in all the places you travelled to. Funny that you went to places you did jobs. Why was that? I know Mexico is your go to, is with most of your family."

"Brazil was honestly a last second decision," Dom explained. "But with the big threat in Rio gone we thought we might stand a chance seen as we knew the area."

"We were going to go Europe because Han and Gisele had connections," I went on. "Same with Tej in Miami."

"But LA it was in the end," he noted.

"You got pretty close to killing us to get us there."

"My intention wasn't to kill you at that point."

"Well you almost did!" Dom growled. "Mine and Letty's car exploding for starters!"

"I had somebody following you," he said, completely unaffected by Dom's outburst. "They were made to set the bomb off once we got your attention but if you weren't out of the blast zone they were to leave it be until the next opportunity."

It surprisingly made me feel a lot better. "Then what were the other stuff about?"

"Partly to scare you… But if something happened, something happened."

"So all this was to put us on edge?" I guessed.

"Something like that," he agreed. "The real plan was in Texas like you guessed. I had my guys check the place out. They found the perfect place to hold some of you in one building, but I couldn't draw attention by having all these cars showing up and sitting outside for hours. That's when they found the building next door where we were able to connect them with a walkway."

"Why only take so many of us?"

"Weaknesses," he commented. "You would all get a reaction out of the other half but everyone had at least one person who could go after them."

He was right. Carmen had John, because of that Eric would have had Lisa and Jackson. Gisele had Han, Mia had Brian so Tej would no doubt go after Rome. I had Dom and I didn't doubt for a second that Hobbs would go after Elena.

"What was the third building?" I asked.

"The fun," he smirked, that evil glint shining so bright.

"What fun?" Hobbs questioned, talking again for the first time.

"The one where you all kill each other."

I looked to Dom and Hobbs. What did he mean? We would never kill each other. Even if we were dying we would never sacrifice anyone else in the team. Hobbs had originally been against us but even he would never do that.

"What do you mean?" I asked, throat feeling dry now.

He leaned over so his hands were rested on the table. I heard the guard in the room shift slightly but he didn't intervene. "I mean, the real plan was to get you to do the actual work. I set it up while you finished it off."

"How?"

"You know about the third building, so I'm assuming you went in?"

I nodded. "There was a bomb in one of the rooms."

"What did the room look like?" he pressed.

"Something like this but the one way window was a two way, you could see from both sides."

"Yes you could, do you know why there was a bomb in there?"

"To kill us," I said as if it were obvious.

"How did it go off?"

"I hit a trip wire…" I started to feel a little unsure now, he was clearly trying to make a point here.

"The initial idea was to have one of you locked inside the smaller room where the bomb was. The door would be locked but the person could see through the window. Reinforced might I add. When their favourite person came to save their lives… _Boom_. And then poor saviour would have to watch them die in horrific pain… If they survived the blast that is."

I could feel Dom tense beside me. I grabbed his arm and squeezed tightly. I knew how badly he wanted to hurt Owen (hell I felt the same) but we couldn't. I didn't want to give him anything that could help him to get out of this.

"What about those who hadn't been captured?" I questioned. "Once they killed the rest of us… They just walk free?"

"Well I considered letting them spend the rest of their lives in misery, it would certainly give me time for more fun," he said as if deep in thought. "But then I figured I wouldn't risk it so I decided that you'd never leave the building alive."

Hobbs ran a hand over his head. "You know you're never getting out of here now that you confessed that?"

"I was never getting out of here anyway," he commented. "That's why my lawyer isn't here today. Although by law this whole thing has been recorded which means if he wants my lawyer could get a hold of this and use it to his advantage."

I didn't even question how, there were some lawyers out there who would do anything for their clients especially when there was money involved. I didn't doubt that Owen had money.

"I have to ask something," Dom said. "Braga and Carter, were they involved in this?"

"Some," Owen agreed. "They were willing to spill what happened when they met certain members of the team. It helped me get an even clearer picture on the relationships between certain people. They were very helpful."

Something in his voice made me unsure but I wanted out of there. He had confessed. Hobbs was right, there was no way he was getting out of here. Not too long from now he would be trialled for this too along with his people who were in custody. Hopefully it would lengthen his sentence but at the very least maybe security would be even tighter. I hoped we found out for sure soon. This whole ordeal was not good for any of us. Without another question or even knowing if I should, I got up and headed for the door.

"I'm sure we'll see each other again real soon, Letty."

I didn't question his words or his hopeful tone. I just wanted out of there. Within seconds the door buzzed and I was able to open the door. The Warden came out a few seconds later and Dom and Hobbs soon followed me out. No one said anything as the other guard went into the room and we made our way towards where Elena would be waiting.

* * *

After the prison I felt shaky. Really shaky. We were still in England. We had set up inside a smaller safe house than the mansion. It felt better to be surrounded by everyone but I was still a little off from our meeting with Owen. I couldn't help but think about what he said before I left the room.

I was stood on my own in the kitchen. The house, although smaller than the mansion, was still pretty large. I took another sip from my water before I poured the rest of it down the sink. I was just setting the glass on the side when I heard someone enter the room.

"Letty?" I turned to see John. He looked a little unsure.

"Hey," I said softly. "What's up?"  
  
He held up a piece of paper, making sure we were alone. "Carmen gave me this. Told me it was yours and I needed to keep it safe. We don't know what it is but she's been with Daniel constantly and she didn't want him to get it in case it was important. I guess I was just wondering if this was the right time?"

"Not yet," I told him. "Hobbs thinks that Owen will have to go to court about this new plan of his, have it added to his sentence."

He put the paper into his pocket with a smile. "Then I'll keep a hold of it until we know what's what for sure."

"Thanks, John."

"How important is this anyway?"

"Important to me," I said as truthfully as I could. "But don't worry, there's no harm to anyone if nobody knows right now."

"Good, I really wouldn't want to put my family in danger."

I thought about Carmen and Daniel. "I know, I would never let that happen."

* * *

Dom's POV

_Breaking News. High security prisoner Owen Shaw has escaped from police custody while being transferred from prison to court for his new hearing._

I remembered tuning the TV out after that. We had been lucky to get his court hearing only a few days after the prison riot. Some prisoners had been transferred so they decided transferring him to the court house would be easy but he made the slip. Yet again he wasn't giving up. We were still targets, that much was clear.

I could see the colour drain from everyone's faces as we sat around the living room of our new safe house, listening to the news report. We were going to go back to the mansion but decided against it. We got a smaller place to keep us safe. If I had a choice we would be back in LA further away from Owen, but we'd been through so much and it was agreed that we were staying close to Owen until he got his new sentence.

"What the fuck are we meant to do?" Brian questioned.

"I wish I knew," I sighed.

"We have to do something," Eric urged. "I mean forget us for a second, he knows we're tough, but there are kids here. What do we do?"

I looked to Letty who shook her head. We still hadn't checked that bit of paper and it was killing me but I got it. Now wasn't the time. Plus, after all this was cleared up we could maybe have some good news and if it wasn't good news then we could throw it on the pile of shit that seemed to keep growing.

"I want to know how he got out," Elena said angrily. "How did they let this happen?"

"He's a smart man," Letty shrugged. "I'd be more worried if he couldn't pull it off."

I sat there and mulled it over. There were a lot of unanswered questions. I wanted to keep my family safe but apparently that might prove to be impossible. I had never dealt with anything like this before, _we_ had never dealt with anything like this. None of our past dramas had gone on like this, it was easy enough to deal with, even when there were times that shocked us and caught us off guard, we would come back stronger, and cable to fight back.

"Alright, here's the plan," I said, getting up off the couch. "Hobbs, I need you and Elena to sort out your team. I need them ready to go whenever possible. We also need some higher security on this place and security for any of us if we go somewhere."

"Done," Hobbs agreed.

"Good… Jackson, Lisa, Eric and Carmen, I hear you're still good with surveillance?"

They all smirked as Lisa talked. "We were flies on the wall with Owen before, we can certainly do it again."

"Well try and do it again," I instructed. "If you can't get eyes and ears on him then get the equipment ready to go for when you can."

"That part should be easy," Eric said. "We'll be ready to go the second you ask us."

"Great, so that's protection and surveillance." I paced a little, thinking of what else we needed. "The kids need to be safe, so being here would be the best bet. I want Letty, John, Tej and the kids to be here. Rome and Mia will be here too."

"What will be needed for?" Rome questioned.

"You'll be ready to go at any moment," I explained. "Help out here, keep an eye on things and keep in contact with us. This will be base. But if anything happens and we need back up or you need to get out I need the two of you on standby."

"Done," Mia said instantly. "I'd rather be with the kids as long as possible anyway."

I smiled. I had been counting on that. "Gisele I need you to sort out weapons. Figure out a rough idea of what Owen could have gotten his hands on and make sure we have the same things."

She smirked. "Once again you've made my dreams come true."

I shook my head with a smile as I turned to Han. "I need you to be sneaky like always. This whole thing needs to be full proof. I need you to find different ways for us to get out or ahead, I also need you to make sure that he can't leave the country. I need you to create an entire network under the surface, things that will help us but he'll have no idea about."

"That means maybe even you guys won't know some stuff," he informed. "If we really want to keep this whole thing top secret."

"That's fine, only tell us what we need to know," I agreed. "And Brian you're with me. Just like in Rio. I hate to admit it but we work best together."

"These compliments really no longer seemed forced anymore," he joked, sending me a casual smirk.

I just waved him on, the others too. They were all up in a flash. Getting to work. I got on the phone, ready to head out to get us some cars. We needed everything fresher if we were going to get through this. My first call would be to Harry back in LA to see what he thought and if he could get me into contact with some dealers.

* * *

We got things together pretty fast, well as much as I could tell anyway. Elena dealt with the outside security. They got in some people that Hobbs could trust and we all had at least one assigned to us if we needed them. The others were stationed all over the place, ready to come if we needed them. Hobbs enhanced the security around the building and then made a perimeter of guards, a man stationed every couple of miles or so. He also helped with turning this place into a base. We set up computer systems and communication channels. There were different escape routes set up. On top of that we had cars to get away in and weapons to back us up.

The place looked good and externally we were doing well too. Carmen, Eric, Lisa and Jackson had a unit set up elsewhere. They had surveillance stuff that was capable of going on the road too. We hadn't got a secure location on Owen but we had eyes and ears on known associates and possible locations until we could get a direct location on Owen himself. Han was working quietly but I trusted that he was probably more ready than the rest of us. If anything we were ready for anything. We were ready to get one step ahead, ready to protect ourselves and hopefully ready to fight back.

By the next morning everything was perfect but it still didn't feel right. It really seemed like our luck had completely ran out. I tried not to let that show as Brian and I waited at a third station. The second we got word on Owen's location we would head there. If we lost him or struggled, Han and Gisele would be on back-up and so would Rome and Mia. It was really perfect, especially having the back-up from Han that none of us even knew about.

"Dom, we've got something."

Both Brian and I looked at the radio as Lisa's voice came through. She sounded urgent. "What is it?" I questioned.

"We've got a location on Owen… But it's not good."

"What do you mean it's not good?" I demanded.

"He's in the safe house."

"So stop him, get the guards ready, warn everyone inside."

"No, Dom, he's _in_ the safe house, he's already inside right now."

"How the fuck did that happen?" Brian demanded.

"We spotted him on the security cameras we installed inside, I've told the others, they're prepared," she informed. "But here's the issue; the building is smaller than the mansion but it's not small enough that it'll be easy to find him. From the looks of things he knows the blind spots, thankfully there's not one in every room but…"

"It means he's been watching us," I sighed.

"Seems he's been making plans and surveillance of his own, hell, I don't even know if talking to you is safe."

"Are all the channels the same?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I need you to get hold of Han and Gisele, they need to look at what Han has been planning and get it sorted, figure something out," I instructed. "Brian and I are heading to the base."

"We'll be in touch."

As soon as the line went dead Brian and I were rushing to our cars. We floored it. I was contacting base within seconds. I kept calling into the radio, trying to get their attention but nothing came up. I kept my speed up, willing the car to go much faster than it was.

"Dom?"

"Mia," I sighed, relief flooding over me. "You know right?"

"Yeah, we're trying to sort it out, Hobbs' people are searching the place, we're staying in the control room."

"No, Mia, leave."

"No, that's what he wants, he wants us to run so he can hunt us down."

"What about the kids?"

"Elena took them," she informed. "Her and Hobbs have got them in one of the rooms. They're prepared for anything."

"I know, you wouldn't let them out of your sight otherwise."

"Is dead really best?"

"Only if we have to," I sighed. "Every time that's happened it wasn't always by choice."

"I know," she agreed. "Maybe this is a final test or-"

But the line went dead suddenly. I tried to get the line back-up but either no one was around to hear me or the thing just wasn't working. I threw it to the side and gripped the steering wheel tighter. Brian kept up with me as we risked using one of the NOS tanks we had.

* * *

**A/N: **_This chapter is a bit longer than originally intended. I decided to rearrange the chapters and blend some together, especially after revealing the possible pregnancy. Which you will find the result of in the next chapter! :)_

_R&R_


	19. Chapter 19

Mia's POV

The shot got me first. I heard just one shot but it was enough for me to stop talking to Dom and race from the control room. I had my gun in hand. I had no real idea if anyone had come with me, I was just concentrating on where the shot had come from, but it was the only one I had heard since they went looking for Owen.

The first place I went to was the room where the kids were. As I travelled through the house there were no other shots but that wasn't necessarily a good thing. I kept my gun raised the further into the house I got. The corridor that held the room was coming up. I wanted to move quicker but I willed myself to keep the steady pace I had already set.

As I rounded the corner I found where the shot had come from. Two guys were outside the room where Elena, Hobbs and the kids were. One of them was dead on the floor while the other was trying to get in. I crept closer, taking one step at a time. He was banging so hard on the door that the noise masked my movements anyway.

When I was close enough to him I tapped him lightly on the shoulder. He stopped banging and as he turned towards me I hit him with my gun. He fell to the floor as I held my gun at him. I waited to see if he would move but he didn't. I managed to push him out of the way enough for me to get to the door.

"Elena?" I called through it. "Hobbs?"

Seconds later the door was open and Elena was there. She let me into the room before she locked it again. I noticed Daniel by the window but Hobbs, Lila and Jack weren't here. My mind was going into over-drive as I scanned the room for them.

"They're OK," she explained. "There's a fire escape type structure by the window. Hobbs went down with Lila and Jack. I was going down with Daniel when you knocked."

"Then we'd better go," I said quickly.

"No need to convince me," she said as we made our way over to the window.

"You go first. Get Hobbs to radio the control room and tell them what's going on. Shout me once you've done that and I'll make my way down."

"Come down whether we get through to them or not."

Without another word she climbed through the window and onto the ladder. I smiled down at Daniel as he allowed Elena to lift him through. I watched them travel down, flicking my eyes to the door every so often. There was still no movement or sound from the other side.

Elena called up to me. I kept my eyes on the door as I climbed through the window. I shut it behind me and started to climb down towards the ground. When I got to the bottom Lila and Jack both ran at me. I threw my gun to the side and dropped down to catch them. I lifted them easily, an arm wrapped around each of them. They held onto me and rested their heads on my shoulders.

"You guys alright?" I questioned.

"Yeah," Lila answered, but I knew it was for the both of them.

"Good, do you guys think you can walk?" Jack shook his head. "Come on, your sister and Daniel will be there."

I crouched down to set them on the ground. Lila grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him towards where Daniel was still with Elena. Daniel took Jack's other hand. I smiled at the three of them. When I stood up I took my gun with me. Hobbs and Elena stood on either side of the three kids, only a little bit further back. I decided to take up position in front of them.

I kept my gun raised as we walked slowly around the house. It seemed quiet out here and Elena or Hobbs hadn't said anything had happened to the others inside. It was unnerving, too quiet.

We were around near the front of the house when Hobbs was tackled to the ground. He managed to roll away but his attacker landed near the kids. As I turned I saw that it was Owen. He was close to Lila, his hand so close to touching her. I charged, raising my foot just as he moved. It connected with his chin, sending him flying backwards.

I could hear Elena ushering the kids away as Hobbs got up. He was a little further behind Owen. He raised his gun but didn't move in any closer. Owen slowly rolled back over, getting to his feet. He rubbed his chin where I'd hit him but he was smirking.

"You really are a Toretto."

"More than you think." I put my finger over the trigger and held the gun a little tighter.

"Yes, but you're not exactly like your brother."

"We can test that theory if you want."

His smirk only became more defined. "I would like to see what makes _you_ tick."

As his eyes settled on something behind me and he got that glint in his eye I knew he had discovered exactly what made me tick. I watched him carefully, trying to figure out what his next move was, but apart from the fact that what he wanted was behind me he didn't give much away.

Suddenly he was moving. It was amazing how he managed to get passed me so quickly. I turned immediately as he rushed for the kids. Elena had her gun raised but that didn't faze him. I raced after him. I grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled hard. He fell back, me going with him.

I could hear the kids screaming as I hit the ground. Owen was already rolling away and taking another attempt. As my eyes zeroed in on the kids I moved faster. I was up in a flash and racing over. I darted passed Owen as he was stumbling along, still trying to find his feet. I found my place beside Elena, turning to see Owen barely a step in front of me.

"Well what will it be?"

I felt someone's hands on my leg. From the size I would have guessed Jack but it was impossible to tell. "Kids, close your eyes and put your fingers in your ears, Elena, make sure."

I could see from the corner of my eye that she reluctantly set her gun away. She then crouched down in front of the kids and whispered for them to close their eyes. I could still feel the little hand on me but Elena hadn't had to repeat herself. I knew for sure whoever was beside me was listening to what they had been told because their hand moved away. I could still feel them beside me but as long as they couldn't hear or see that was good enough.

Owen was right off the mark, really wanting to do some sort of damage. I could hear the team's engines as he moved to one side. As I went to turn my gun on him again he darted back the other way. He reached down beside me, holding his hand out as if to grab something.

I, however, managed to grab him first. I gripped his shoulders and brought my knee up. It connected a little higher than I wanted it to but it still did its job. I shoved him backwards. It wasn't enough to knock him off his feet but it was enough to make him stumble back a few paces. I held my gun up again.

"Don't even think about it," I warned him. "Touching _any_ of these kids is taking it too far."

His smirk was back. He really must have thought that this was some sort of game. That glint in his eye was back. That coupled with the smirk he wore now just radiated evil. As he made his way over (slowly at first) I knew exactly what his intentions were.

He was getting closer and closer. I could feel a small body press against my leg. It was smaller than any of the kids, telling me that they were curled up. Owen's movements were rigid and I could see how tense he was. He was no longer playing in any way, he was deadly serious and clearly determined to get what he wanted. He was close, barely a couple of steps away when he reached his hand out. I was almost so fixed on that hand that I nearly missed the knife glinting in his other hand.

I let off one shot, two shots, three. As he fell backwards I chanced a look down. It was Jack. He was curled up his back to the scene. His little hands were clamped over his ears and I could see that his eyes were snapped shut. I brought my own eyes back to Owen. He was lying on his back. I could see the pain in his expression and he wasn't going anywhere.

Happy with that fact I looked to the others. Hobbs was making his way over, some relaxation in his body now. Elena was soothing Daniel and Lila. She picked them up and carried them to where I was. She pulled Jack into the huddle and they kept close to each other. I spared them one more look before joining Hobbs by Owen.

"Are you OK?" Hobbs asked.

I nodded, eyes on Owen. "You?"

"I am now."

His eyes were on Owen just like me. Only one of my shots could have been considered fatal, the final one. The first had hit his shoulder but he still tried to move forward. The second had hit slightly closer to his torso but still he tried again so I aimed in the general direction of his heart. I must have missed because although he was bleeding out he was still very much alive, even if only just.

"So am I like my brother or not?"

He moved his head to the side to look at Elena with the kids. "What is it with you guys and family?"

I could hear the strain in his voice. It wouldn't be long. "We can't all be like you."

"I wanted to ruin your lives, kill you all or make some of you live with a life time of pain," he explained, his words varying in volume and strength. "I'll settle for just doing that with you."

"Me?" I questioned, finding it hard not to feel a bit panicked. Had I missed something?

"You're not like your brother…" He closed his eyes, his face looking somewhat peaceful. "…In one way, you don't kill and just move on."

His eyes opened enough to look at me. I wanted badly to drop to my knees and revive him. Could I move on from this? But his body was completely limp and his eyes were dying out. Within seconds he was gone. I dropped the gun as I stared down at him.

Letty's POV

I wanted to race outside as soon as I heard the three shots but I had to keep the sweep going on this house. There was only one corner of the house to check and I wasn't going to risk missing something. The sound of engines soothed me some. I recognised those engines. Doesn't matter what the car Dom and Brain always seemed to have a signature when it came to the sounds of their engines.

With the sweep finished I was able to give a sigh of relief. Rome had radioed through to say the first shot from earlier had come from outside the room with the kids in. A guy was dead outside while the other was unconscious. Rome had restrained the guy then kicked the door in to find nobody there. It gave me some hope that they were still alive.

I radioed everyone to clear the building and get outside. No one was allowed to leave the control room without a radio so hopefully they had all heard. I kept an ear out for mine just in case as I headed out of the house.

When I got there it wasn't what I expected. Elena was huddled with the three kids. Hobbs and Mia were standing over a dead body. A body that on close inspection was in fact Owen's. I noticed how pale Mia seemed, the way that Brian and Dom's cars were parked up and they were making their way over to her. What had happened?

As I headed over the others came out of the house and showed up in their own cars. I reached Mia as they all made their way over. She turned to me, tears in her eyes. She came to me and wrapped her arms tightly around me. I brought mine up to secure themselves around her waist.

"Mi, what happened?" I questioned.

"I shot him. Three times," she mumbled. "He was going for the kids."

"Did they-?" Brian asked.

She shook her head as she pulled away from me. "No, Elena and I made sure they blocked everything out."

"You had to," I told her. "Don't think about it."

"I killed someone," she said, she didn't sound upset but she didn't sound quite right either.

"Yes, but you killed a threat, you were protecting us, protecting your children, somebody else's child."

"She's right," Dom chimed in. "You always were one of the good ones."

"He was going to kill Jack," she mumbled. "He was reaching for him and he had a knife."

"Then it's a good thing you did shoot him," Brian told her. "'Cause I would have done a whole lot worse."

She nodded her head before looking at me. "Please, just give me some good news so I can forget about this."

Everyone except for Dom looked at each other with confused expressions. John seemed to click because he made his way over to me. He put his hand into his pocket and handed me the bit of paper. I smiled a thanks to him as I took it.

Carefully I unfolded the paper. It was folded up a lot more than the last time I saw it. Each fold presented me with another blank bit of paper. It was making me anxious. The others were watching me. Mia looked hopeful, like she was relying on this. Dom had gravitated over, clearly just as impatient as I was.

I finally got to the last fold. I could see the writing was upside down through the paper. I folded it out completely. I held it to my chest before turning it around so it was the right way up. I read some garbage at the top, scanning over it until I found the bit I wanted. When my eyes found the section I wanted they zeroed in on one word. _Pregnant. _Before I could utter it to the others I felt the ground rush up to meet me as everything went black.

**A/N: **_Well… I honestly didn't plan on Owen going out by Mia shooting him. I get the feeling that so many people aren't going to like but at the time it felt right with the set up I had. I don't know how you guys feel about it but I would love to know._

R&R


	20. Chapter 20

Dom's POV

I only just managed to catch Letty before she hit the floor. I looked up at everyone else as they moved closer. I steadied myself, then stood with Letty cradled in my arms. Mia was by the ground, picking up the piece of paper. Daniel had ran to Carmen and John by this point while Jack and Lila had gone to Brian. Every single one of them were looking curiously at us except for Hobbs who was by Owen's body, radioing in for help and back-up.

"What does it say?" I asked Mia.

She looked at Letty, a little unsure. "I don't know if I should say, shouldn't we wait till she's awake?"

"Mia, _please_."

She seemed to be thinking about something. The paper was folded back up in her hands. Apart from Hobbs voice everything was completely silent. Mia looked like she was seriously contemplating something. I wished she would just tell me or that Letty would wake up so she wouldn't feel bad about telling me.

She laid the piece of paper on Letty with a sigh. "You better take her to the hospital."

I was off like a flash, heading straight to my car. We were pregnant. I knew she'd said it like that so the others didn't have to know so that any promise I'm assuming she made to Letty wasn't broken.

"I promise I'll explain to everyone later," I said when I realised Han had come over with me.

"Please just tell me it's not bad news."

"We're hoping it's definitely good news," I told him. "But until she gets checked over I can't be sure, I'll call as soon as."

"I'll let everyone know, we're going to be dealing with this stuff for a bit so hopefully no one will think about till you're ready."

"I owe you big time," I told him.

He opened the car door for me. I set Letty inside, doing up the seat belt around her. As I closed the door and went to move Han grabbed my arm. I looked at him but he had eyes on Mia who had stepped away from Owen's body.

"I had a plan," he told me. "There just wasn't enough time to execute. I promise, I never would have wanted Mia to have to do that."

"It's fine," I assured. "You did what I asked you to, him being here wasn't part of the plan, he outsmarted us again."

"I'll do what I can to make this right."

"Don't," I told him. "Just maybe don't go running off any time soon."

"Gisele wants to stay in LA for a bit." He smiled, his eyes drifting to Gisele. "Plus, I say we have to wait at least six months to see if this thing is over, never know what might pop up."

I nodded my head, feeling much better. I moved around to the other side of the car and got in. With one last look at Letty I headed off towards the hospital.

* * *

Luckily enough we weren't at the hospital long before Letty started to come around. Even though I'd checked the piece of paper and told them that we were having a baby they still had to leave it for now. They checked Letty over, finding nothing physically wrong with her and narrowing it down to exhaustion and maybe even the pregnancy.

They had done scans then to see if they could check on the baby as well as another blood test. Once that was done they got Letty comfortable in her own room but we weren't told any results. Instead we were left alone where we'd been for a couple of hours now.

"Something is wrong," Letty mumbled.

I stopped pacing. I looked over at her, she was sat up in bed, her hands resting in her lap as she stared at them. I moved over and carefully sat down on the bed beside her. The second my arm was around her she leaned into me.

"We don't know that," I told her. "It's urgent but bloods aren't always as quick as last time."

"I know but wouldn't they have least told us about the scans?"

"Maybe there's nothing to tell, it is still early."

She shifted away. Her head went back to rest on the pillows, her eyes closed. "Or maybe I'm not pregnant anymore."

"Come on, you're going to stress yourself out."

"I know," she sighed. "That's the last thing we need. Does everyone know?"

I shook my head. "Only Mia. I called Han to update but they know nothing. They're dealing with what happened anyway so we have some time."

"I'm sorry I made you wait."

"It's OK," I told her. "I would have had us in here every day if I'd have known. Now maybe I won't be as paranoid."

"I hope we're both not."

Suddenly the door opened. Our eyes were drawn to a nurse as she slipped into the room. She came over to us, some papers and a file in her arms. I wasn't sure if they were all for us or not.

"Well, according to your blood results, everything is fine with you," she explained. "And there's still a baby in the mix."

I felt Letty relax a little beside me. "So there's no damage to the baby?"

"It's a little early to tell from the scans," she went on." But the baby seems to be fine. There's no damage to the area so all in all baby should be fine. To help though you might want come in in another couple of weeks just to keep an eye on things."

"Is there anything we can do?" I asked.

She smiled, passing over a stack of paper. "Leaflets and what not. It's the do and don'ts of pregnancy. First one for you is to stop, no more running around and getting yourself hurt. You have to be off your feet as much as possible."

"She will be," I promised.

"Yeah, I will be," Letty agreed.

"I'm going to nip out and leave you two alone," she informed. "If you have any questions or need something don't be afraid to call."

"When can she leave?"

"You're in good health over all," she told Letty. "Today is fine, just have to sign the discharge papers."

We sat in silence for a bit after that. It was hard to concentrate. We were really pregnant. Parents. Only this time we got to do the job for real, together. It was insane to think about but we did feel a million times better. I could tell by the way that Letty had completely relaxed.

* * *

Mia's POV

Hobbs' guys and the local authorities got everything sorted. I wasn't put under arrest seen as it was clearly a sign of self-defence but I was asked to come down to the station at some point so I could give a statement. We had to leave the safe house so it could be processed by investigators. Instead of relocating straight away we went to a café a couple of blocks away to get something to eat.

As we sat down no one actually did much eating. We got enough food to snack on between us but most of it laid untouched. In general everyone talked quietly and sipped on their drinks. I was thankful that Brian and John moved the kids to another table so they could keep things loud and cheerful. It was unfair for them to have to sit in silence because of what had happened, they were only kids.

I spent most of my time thinking about Letty and Dom. It helped me to keep my mind off of Owen and what had happened. She was pregnant, just like she had suspected. I prayed that the baby was OK, that alone could completely tear both of them apart. They deserved this at least. Hell, we all deserved this after everything that had happened.

It was clear no one else knew. John and Carmen had known something before but really knew nothing. Han knew that it was something good so long as circumstances hadn't changed, but I seemed to be the only one who knew what was really going on. I wanted to tell everyone, to lighten the mood and give them something good to hold onto after what had happened but I couldn't until I knew for sure.

"How do you feel?"

I turned to Han who had slid into my side of the booth with me. "I'm alright."

"I had a plan so that didn't have to happen," he told me.

"It's OK, after hearing the cops call it self-defence it felt a bit better," I assured. "Plus, it was him or the kids."

He nodded his head. "Just concentrate on that."

"What happens now?"

"You give a statement, a bunch of legal stuff and then we can put this thing behind us," he shrugged. "I guess we all go our separate ways."

"Again?"

"Well Gisele and I are going to stay for a bit." He smiled at that. "Rome and Tej have businesses to run, Lisa and Jackson I'm not sure about and well Hobbs belongs to the job."

"Well spread the word," I told him. "Everyone has to go back to LA for a few days, this Sunday we'll have a barbecue, and if we can't get back before then, we'll have it next Sunday. No one is allowed to go their separate ways till then."

He nodded his head before slipping away to tell the others.

* * *

**A/N: **_I got back from holiday today so that's why there's been a big gap between this and the last update. I know not a whole lot happened but it's kind of a transition I guess, so more soon._

_R&R_


End file.
